Endulzando el pastel
by TrueAleCriollo
Summary: Cuando Mimi y Matt descubren que la monotonía esta debilitando su matrimonio, deciden hacer algo para evitarlo buscando consejo en sus mejores amigos. Mimato y Taiora.
1. Chapter 1

Aviso: Este fic es para el reto de Genee en el foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

El sonido del agua cayendo de la ducha me despertó por la mañana. Me estire bajo las sabanas mientras le daba tiempo a mi cuerpo de despertarse por completo. Agudice mis sentidos, deslice mi mano por la cama, el tacto me informaba que el lugar de Matt a mi lado estaba frió, lo que indicaba que ya hacia un tiempo desde el que se había levantado, pero eso ya lo sabía (era así todos los días), mi audición fue lo primero que me aviso sobre ello.

Me senté al borde de la cama buscando a tientas mis pantuflas peluditas y calentitas, hacia mucho frió, así que apague el aire acondicionado y abrí las cortinas, todavía no salía el sol y todo estaba a oscuras, Matt siempre tenía la consideración de no encender la luz para no despertarme antes de tiempo. Seguí el olor a café hasta llegar a la cocina. Mientras esperaba a que este terminara de salir de la cafetera, prepare unos emparedados bien resueltos con todo lo que encontré en la nevera, al terminar les unte un poco de mantequilla por las tapas exteriores y los puse en la plancha para que se tostaran un poco. Luego empecé a preparar el café, a mi me gustaba con mucha leche y poco café, con 3 cucharaditas de azúcar, y con una capa de espuma al final; Matt lo prefería con mas café que leche y siempre le solía agregar toddy a su preparación, y en eso me encontraba yo, tratando de alcanzar el envase del polvo achocolatado, cuando una mano se poso en mi cintura y otra me alcanzo el envase.

—Buenos días Mimi.

Voltee sonriente a ver a mi esposo, se veía tan adorable/sexy recién salido de la ducha con el pelo mojado y sonriéndome —Buenos días mi amor —le sonreí de vuelta y lo abrace con fuerza por la cintura, él me abrazo a mí y estuvimos así un momento. Trate de disfrutar lo máximo posible, porque luego de este momento poco lo vería durante el resto del día y eso me hacía sentir un poco abandonada. Nunca se lo comente, por supuesto, no quería ser una molestia, así que yo buscaba actividades durante el día para mantenerme ocupada mientras el asistía a clases. Lo abrace un poco mas fuerte sabiendo que no podía prolongar más el momento y lo deje ir.

—Deja que yo lo termine —se ofreció luego de darme un besito y tomar el toddy para terminar de preparar su café.

Saque los emparedados de la plancha antes de que se quemaran y los puse en unos platos, en el mesón, sorbí un poco de mi café mientras esperaba a que se me uniera.

—Te ves destacablemente apuesto hoy —comente mientras colocaba con cuidado mis piernas sobre sus rodillas para no arrugar sus pantalones, a la vez que examinaba su atuendo —Estas un poco formal ¿hoy es un día importante?

Tomó un poco de café antes de responder —Si, hoy tengo que presentar dos exposiciones en la facultad… —se quedo pensativo.

—¿Estas nervioso?

—No… solo estoy algo estresado, es todo —Lo mire animándolo a seguir —porque una de las exposiciones es grupal —continuo —y nos evaluaran en grupo y eso me tiene algo ansioso, porque mi nota final no depende solo de mí, sino también de mis compañeros y eso es lo que me preocupa, si ellos lo arruinan, me perjudicaran a mí.

—Está bien, calma —puse mi mano en su hombro para reconfortarlo —Estas algo tenso puedo verlo, pero son chicos universitarios y se supone que deben ser responsables.

Intercambio una mirada sombría conmigo y dijo —Si "se supone".

Mis ojos se abrieron comprendiendo aun mas su preocupación, así que ellos no eran precisamente muy responsables.

—Ahhh bueno, entonces otra dosis de cafeína para ti —Me levante para llenar su taza —¿Te sientes preparado?

—Yo si… —suspiro pesadamente, cuando regrese a darle su taza tenía la cara oculta en las manos.

—Toma mi amor —le dije dejando la taza frente a él, descubrió su rostro y lo abrase desde atrás —deja que las cosas fluyan, no puedes hacer nada para controlar la situación —intente tranquilizarlo.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa… —murmuro.

—¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con tus compañeros?

Matt se rió —¿Para qué?

—¿Para darles un charla motivacional? —ya estaba pensando en que podría decirles para que Matt se relajara —¿De qué te ríes?

—De nada —respondió tratando de contener la risa. " _Bueno al menos ya no esta tan tenso_ " pensé —No creo que tenga que llegar a esos extremos —me aseguro.

—Bueno —coincidí.

Me senté a terminar mi desayuno mientras Matt se levantaba para lavar su plato y terminar su café.

—¿Y tú que estarás haciendo hoy? —pregunto mirándome con detenimiento.

—Lo normal, tu sabes —" _nada interesante_ " pensé —en un par de horas comienzan mis clases en el curso de gastronomía, estaré cocinando todo el día, yendo de aquí para allá, de allá para acá, haciendo esto y aquello, eso es… Eso es todo.

Me levante para lavar mi plato y mi taza de café, Matt me seguía mirando con atención estudiando mis palabras.

—¿Te pasa algo? —pregunto sin quitarme la vista de encima.

—N-no no ¡no! para nada —respondí cada "no" cada vez más histérico, intente esquivar su mirada, pero ante su insistencia le susurre —te quiero… —con doble sentido.

—Yo también te quiero Mimi —respondió un poco extrañado, obviamente no lo capto. En ese momento sonó la alarma de su celular, y sabía lo que eso significaba.

—Ya me tengo que ir —Me beso por un poco más de tiempo que en otros días, lo que me encanto y me animo un poco —Te veo a la noche.

Cuando se fue, me quede recostada contra el lavaplatos por un rato, sumida en mis pensamientos. —Te quiero a ti… —admití a la cocina vacía.

* * *

—¿Alo? ¿Sora? —Iba saliendo del supermercado con unas bolsas apretadas contra el pecho y con mi celular entre mi oído y mi hombro —¿Estarás libre a la noche? Voy a cocinar lasaña y quería invitarte a ti y a Tai a que fueran a la casa a cenar —Maniobre para sacar las llaves del auto de mi cartera sin que se me cayera nada, abrí automáticamente la cajuela de la camioneta —¿Qué? ¿Matt? Ahhh noooo, no le molestara, no te preocupes, ustedes siempre son bienvenidos a nuestra casa. Quería animarlo hoy, tuvo un día difícil, y ya sabes cómo es él, se encierra en el estudio para adelantar trabajos de la universidad o para estudiar, y sale a la hora de la cena cuando el olor se cuela bajo la puerta del estudio. ¿Entonces vienes?, ¿Si?, ¡Hay que bien! Entonces cuando te desocupes nos vemos, adiós —Termine de guardar las bolsas de comida y conduje de vuelta a casa.

En el camino iba pensando como siempre me tocaba a mí hacer la compra. No me molestaba para nada, pero me gustaba más cuando Matt me acompañaba, en el pasado, en nuestros tiempos de novios, cuando no podíamos estar separados ni un minuto, y hacíamos todo juntos. Pero esos días terminaron. Para ese entonces Matt estaba en los que serian los últimos días de la banda que tenia con sus amigos, y las admiradoras y paparazzi lo seguían como acosadores a donde fuese, para conseguir una foto de él o un autógrafo. Así que era demasiado popular para su gusto. La gota que colmo el vaso fue un día en el que estábamos en una larga cola en un supermercado, la seguridad del lugar mantenía afuera a una multitud de gente, se veían a los paparazzi apuntando sus cámaras a nosotros intentando obtener una buena foto de Matt a través del vidrio, las chicas histéricas gritaban su nombre o el mío, ¿curioso no?, o cantaban los mayores éxitos de The Teen Wolves, dentro del local también habían algunas fanáticas que estaban poniendo ansioso a Matt, que miraba la tabla nutricional de los productos que llevábamos en el carrito en un intento por ignorarlas. Cuando llego nuestro turno de pagar Matt me aviso que se iba un momento al baño, así que yo me encargue de pagar las cosas. Cuando estaba guardando las cosas en las bolsas del supermercado, Matt se apareció como un torbellino enfurecido a mi lado, tomo las bolsas más pesadas y prácticamente me saco corriendo del lugar. Resulta ser que mientras estaba en el baño, alguien, muy posiblemente una fanática loca, le deslizo una notita por debajo de su cubículo pidiéndole su autógrafo. Por supuesto que eso lo enfureció, y desde ese día más nunca me ha acompañado de nuevo a hacer las compras a ningún otro lugar.

Estuvo muy mal lo que ocurrió, pero no puede evitar reírme sola por el camino al recordar la anécdota.

Al llegar a casa hice un par de viajes para llevar las bolsas a la cocina, cuando iba llevando las ultimas Matt apareció bajando las escaleras.

—Me hubieras llamado para ayudarte —dijo al ver el mesón lleno de las bolsas recién traídas.

—¡Ah sí!, no te preocupes, estas eran las ultimas, no te quería molestar —No me esperaba encontrarlo rondando por la casa, pensé que lo tendría que ir a buscar al estudio. Le di un gran abrazo y un beso —¿Cómo te fue con las exposiciones?

Lo vi tomar aire antes de responder.

—¡Hay no! mataste a uno de tus amigos.

—¿Qué? ¡No! no, primero que nada no son mis amigos, son solo compañeros. Y no, no mate a nadie, es solo que… la nota final nos la dirán mañana.

—¿Y te sientes confiado?

—Bueno si… No lo arruinaron… —dijo entre dientes.

—¿Viste? Te lo dije.

—Si si, ¿Qué trajiste? —Pregunto para desviar el tema mirando a las bolsas —¿Te ayudo a desempacar?

—¡NO! digo… —Levanto una ceja por mi reacción —Te haré una cena sorpresa, ve a descansar un poco.

—Está bien ¿Estás segura? Porque te puedo ayudar si quie…

—Estoy segura, estoy segura, vete de aquí.

Sonrió de medio lado —¿me estas corriendo de mi cocina?

—¿Qué? no, ¡Ahhhh! Se me olvidaba decirte… —tome su mano —Sora vendrá a ayudarme a cocinar…

—¡Qué bien! —exclamo con sinceridad.

—Y Tai vendrá con ella.

—¡Que mal! —dijo menos entusiasmado.

—No seas malo —le dije dándole un empujoncito —Vete, tengo que preparar todo.

Justo cuando empezaba a lavar los utensilios que iba a usar sonó el timbre.

—¡Sora! —Exclame al verla esperando del otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Hola Mimi! —Nos abrazamos y luego la hice pasar —Bueno ¿nos ponemos manos a la obra?

—Sí, ven yo cocino y tu armas la lasaña —le explique mientras nos instalábamos en la cocina —Oye ¿y Tai?

—Tranquila él vendrá dentro de un rato, tenia entrenamiento de fútbol y se tuvo que quedar hasta más tarde.

—Con tal de que venga todo bien.

—Vendrá —dijo con convicción —solo tuve que decir "cena" para que aceptara.

—Jajaja Tai siempre tan Tai.

Encendí mi ipod y puse música de ambiente.

—¿Y cómo estuvo tu día Mimi? —Me pregunto mientras se concentraba en la pasta.

—Estuvo bien. Tú sabes, al igual que todos los días —le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Sora frunció el entre cejo _"¿Al igual que todos los días?"_ " _¿Qué le pasaba a Mimi?_ " —¿Solo estuvo bien?

—Si, ¿Por qué? —pregunte algo extrañada.

—Bueno es que —se mordió el labio —hace mucho que las cosas están solo "bien" ¿no te parece?

" _¿A dónde quiere llegar?_ " me pregunte —¿A qué te refieres a con que "hace mucho las cosas están solo bien"?

—¿Te recuerdas cuando antes te preguntaba y tú me respondías diciendo: "Todo está magnífico", "estoy de maravilla", o "no podría estar mejor", o algo como eso? —Asentí —A eso me refiero, ¿qué paso con la Mimi que siempre parecía estar siempre en el cielo de las maravillas, viviendo la vida loca y siendo una aventurera de la vida?

—Esteeee… —" _Si Mimi, ¿qué paso con esa antigua tu?_ " —No lo sé, he estado muy ocupada —Eso era cierto, pero cuando lo dije me di cuenta que no solo yo me le pasaba ocupada. En realidad, yo solo buscaba mantenerme ocupada porque Matt siempre se la pasaba muy ocupado.

—¿Hace cuando no haces algo divertido? —me pregunto con curiosidad.

—Hace un segundo. Me estoy divirtiendo mucho justo ahora.

Sora me dedico una mirada agradecida pero no dejo que esquivara la verdadera pregunta —Gracias, pero yo me refería a la última vez que hiciste algo divertido con Matt.

Trague en seco, y trate de pensar la última vez que nos divertimos solo él y yo.

—Mmm…. Okey espera, estoy tratando de recordar… ¡ah ya se! no espera, eso fue cuando recién nos casamos… —murmuraba siguiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

—¿Acaso Matt no te ha llevado a hacer nada divertido desde que se casaron? —pregunto alarmada.

—Técnicamente… —dije despacio, pensando cada palabra —hemos estado muy ocupados… tú sabes, arreglando la casa, los seguros, el pago de los carros, —si eso es, sigue hablando —él con sus estudios en la universidad, yo con mis clases en los cursos, mi trabajo, aprendiendo a hacer algunas cosas domesticas. Hemos estado muy muy ocupados estabilizándonos —Sora me miraba con cara de "¿En serio?" —te aseguro que no estoy mintiendo.

—Linda, te creo, —se llevo un mecho de pelo detrás de la oreja —eso es magnífico, que estén trabajando tan duro en establecerse, pero ¿En donde han dejado el tiempo para ustedes?

Era oficial, me quede sin palabras, ella tenía razón.

—Nosotros tenemos algo de tiempo por la mañana antes de que él se vaya a clases —trate de salvar la situación.

—¿Algo de tiempo? Eso no cuenta para nada.

—Si cuenta, la pasamos juntos.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Menos de una hora —dije con rapidez, escuchándome por primera vez, y dándome cuenta de que eso no era nada.

—¿Y tienen más tiempo para estar juntos luego, por la tarde o por la noche? Por las noches deben de tener mucho tiempo libre.

—No, la verdad no —no se me ocurrían más excusas —estamos agotados luego de todo el día yendo de un lado para el otro.

—Eso no me parece mucha estabilidad —murmuro y luego me pregunto —Dime la verdad Mimi, del 1 al 10 ¿en cuánto está el romance y la pasión entre ustedes dos?

—¿En cuánto están tu y Tai? —le pregunte algo a la defensiva.

—Estamos en 11 ¿y ustedes?

—Igual…

—Mimi…

—Pero sin un uno.

Y la ganadora de esta batalla es Sora Takenuchi. Se acerco y me dio un gran abrazo, se lo devolví con fuerza, derrotada, dándome cuenta de la situación.

—¿En qué momento sucedió esto? —murmure consternada.

—No lo sé amiga, pero todo se puede solucionar. Tus dices que las cosas están bien ¿no? —Yo asentí —entonces anímate, porque a partir de ahora solo puede mejorar.

Regrese a mi labor y empecé a picar las cebollas, lo que me hizo lagrimear un poco, y no sé en qué punto las lagrimas empezaron a ser reales, resbalando silenciosamente por mis mejillas. Hasta que tocaron el timbre.

—Ese debe ser Tai —dijo Sora mirando esperanzada la puerta.

—Apúrate y ábrele, yo no puedo ahora, tengo las manos sucias —Me excuse tratando de controlar mi voz. Cuando Sora salió corriendo a abrir la puerta, aproveche de limpiarme la cara rápidamente y ponerme presentable.

—¡Hola bebé! —saludo Tai al ver quien le recibía. Sora se abalanzo sobre Tai rodeando sus piernas en su cintura y le dio un fogoso beso. La imagen me causo ternura y no puede evitar sonreír al ver la escena.

—¡Hola Mimi! —dijo Tai sorprendido al descubrirme en la cocina no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos —traje refrescos —anuncio levanto la bolsa que traía.

—Mételo en el refrigerador para que estén fríos cuando los sirvamos.

Mientras hacía eso Matt bajo las escaleras.

—Hola chicos —saludo, se acerco a Sora para darle un breve a abrazo.

Tai se acerco a mí para hacer lo mismo —Ahora si ¡Hola Mimi! —Y me dio un abrazo de boa, de esos en los que te aprieta demasiado y te saca el aire, y murmuro a mi oído —tú no escuchaste nada.

—¿Escuchar qué? —me hice la tonta.

—Buena chica —aprobó.

—¿Estabas durmiendo a estas horas Matt Ishida? —le recriminaba Sora a Matt.

—No estaba durmiendo —se defendió —estaba estudiando, tengo muchas pruebas importantes en estos días.

Sora miro en mi dirección, confirmando lo que le acababa de decir hace un rato: " _hemos estado muy ocupados_ "

—Ya suenas a Joe —intervino Tai —Por cierto chicas huele muy rico.

—¡Gracias! —respondimos a la vez.

—¿Las ayudo en algo? —se ofreció Tai frotando sus manos demostrando que estaba dispuesto a ponerse a trabajar de inmediato.

—¡No! —le volvimos a contestar al mismo tiempo.

Tai se detuvo en seco, a medio camino, con el orgullo algo herido.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunto con inocencia.

—Es que ya estamos terminado, Tai –le sonreí.

—Nosotras dos podemos, cariño —le aseguro Sora.

—No quieren que lo arruines —le dijo Matt.

—¡Matt! —le reprendimos Sora y yo al unisonó.

Lejos de mostrarse arrepentido nos sonrió y sin culpa nos dijo —Por nada —Dio media vuelta para irse a la sala de televisión y le dijo a Tai —no es personal, lo que pasa es que apestas en la cocina.

Desvié la mirada a la pared apenada, ¡que descortés!

—Oye hermano yo también te quiero ¿sabes? —le dijo Tai siguiéndolo.

—Disculpa su comportamiento —le dije a Sora mortificada —Es que él es…

—¿Tan Matt? Descuida, todos sabemos cómo es él —me dijo quitándole importancia al asunto.

* * *

—¿Tierra a Matt? —Tai chasqueo sus dedos frente a Matt quien se había quedado sumido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunto molesto por la interrupción.

Tai movió sus manos haciendo un ademan de que se calmara —Yo se que la pantalla de la TV apagada debe ser fascinante, pero no pareces estar presente.

Levanto sus cejas y recostó la espalda al sofá —Ya estoy presente ¿hay algo que me quieras decir?

—Ehhhh… si… claro… —piensa en algo ¡rápido! Di lo que sea ¡lo que sea! —yo ¿Cómo ha estado Sora? —Me miro extrañado y allí me di cuenta que dije "Sora" en vez de "Mimi" —¡Mimi! Quise decir Mimi.

Me miro algo divertido y trato de reprimir una sonrisa —Ella ha estado excelente.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y no ha tenido nauseas o algo por el estilo?

Me miro de nuevo extrañado —¿Por qué debería de tener nauseas? ¿Acaso piensas que le das nauseas? Porque estoy seguro que sí, pero no es para tanto.

Lo mire sin poder creer lo que me decía el muy hijo de la chingada.

Lleve una mano a mi corazón como si me doliera —¿Acaso hoy te levantaste con la misión del día de destruir mi ego?

—Hoy me levante pensando, que más le valía a mis compañeros de estudios haber estudiado para la exposición grupal de hoy —respondió con la clara intención de informarme que no había desperdiciado ni un segundo pensando en mi.

—Ya veo —dije dándole un manotazo a mi pierna —así que por eso estas siendo un cabrón hoy, uff es bueno saberlo. Solo estas estresado, la solución es fácil, solo debes tomar un baño con Mimi, de esos que tanto le gustan a las mujeres, donde le echan toda esa basura al agua para que haga espuma, y despida todos esos olores asfixiantes que tanto les gustan y luego terminar de relajarte con una laaaarga sesión en la cama, si sabes a lo que me refie… —un cojín se estampo en mi cara antes de que terminara de hablar y me hizo algo de gracia pero decidí fingir estar enfadado —Pero no me tienes que agredir con cojines de marca ¡gracias! —le dije tirando el cojín a un lado.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio lo llame —Oye… —me senté a su lado en el sofá, mire a la cocina para verificar que las chicas estuvieran entretenidas, las vi charlando, y me acerque un poco a Matt para no tener que hablar alto —Me voy a olvidar que hoy estas en plan de perro rabioso con ganas de coger, porque te quiero consultar una cosa… —eche otro vistazo a la cocina, si, las chicas seguían distraídas, mire a Matt que ni se había movido y seguía mirando al techo —¿Quería saber si las cosas cambian cuando te casas? Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, a que si de repente has notado si a tu mujer le ha entrado unas ganas repentinas de empezar con todo el rollo de tener una familia y eso.

Se tomo su tiempo para responder, tanto que pensé que no me había escuchado —No —fue toda su respuesta.

Recosté mi espalda al sofá algo más relajado.

—¿Porque quieres saber? ¿De repente quieres tener hijos o es a Sora a la que le han entrado las ganas? —pregunto con voz neutra, como si no le interesara saber en realidad.

—¿¡Que!? ¡Jesús! ¡No! nada de eso ¡y te agradezco que no vayas a meterle esas ideas a Sora en la cabeza! —le pedí desesperado.

—Mmmju…

—Es solo que veo que todos están sentando cabeza, Izzy es como si estuviera casado con su computadora, pero eso no cuenta, Joe está comprometido y se va a casar pronto, así que tampoco cuenta, mi hermanita pequeña está casada ¿¡lo puedes creer!? ¡Antes que yo!, no puedo tener esta conversación con ella porque es una chica, ¡es mi hermanita menor!, y es incomodo, y no quiero tener esta conversación con tu hermano, porque luego me podrían entrar ganas de castrarlo y Kari no me lo perdonaría —entonces recordé que Matt se estuvo metiendo conmigo desde que llegue por lo que añadí —así que por descarte tuve que acudir a ti —¡Hay tienes!, ahora eres el plato de segunda mesa, ¿o de cuarta mesa? Jaja.

—Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas, de nuevo acudes a mí en primer lugar —Fruncí el ceño, punto para Ishida, el muy cabrón estaba en lo cierto.

Me podría dormir allí mismo en ese sofá tan suavecito, pero olía tan bien que el hambre me mantenía despierto, aun así no puede evitar echarme una siestecita.

* * *

Al otro lado del sofá Matt estaba navegando por el rió de sus pensamientos.

¿Mimi quería empezar una familia? Nunca había pensado en eso, ¿Yo quería empezar una familia? Sí, pero no ahora, era muy pronto, ¿Debería hablarlo con ella?, ¿Estábamos listos para ser padres?, ¿Cargar con las responsabilidades que implica tener un bebé y todos los gastos que este requiere? Este cuestionario interno interminable era lo que me ganaba por dejar que Tai se metiera en mi cabeza.

Tal vez estaba en lo cierto y solo estaba estresado y necesitaba liberar tensiones con mi esposa una noche de estas. Si, eso era, el asunto de los bebes había sido llevar mi imaginación demasiado lejos.

Intente pensar en un día que tuviéramos libre para dedicarlo solo a nosotros, pero mi mente estaba en blanco. Siempre estábamos ocupados, cada día, cada hora; de las 3 horas libres que ella tenía desde que se levantaba por las mañanas antes de sus clases culinarias, yo apenas podía pasar menos de una hora con ella antes de irme a mis propias clases en la universidad, y se iba prácticamente en prepararme para el día y en desayunar. Y luego no la veía en todo el día hasta la noche a la hora de cenar. Cuando llego de mis clases ella aun no ha llegado a casa, y para aprovechar el tiempo me encierro en el estudio para avanzar con todos los trabajos que han dejado en la universidad o en el trabajo, o me pongo a estudiar para mantener buenas notas, y al salir de allí estoy exhausto. A duras penas podía dedicarle algo de tiempo de calidad a mi mujer, luego de cenar todo en lo que podía pensar era en llevarme a Mimi a la cama para echarme a dormir abrazado a ella, sabiendo que ese era el único momento del día en el que lo podía pasar a su lado por horas corridas, hasta la noche siguiente.

Mi pulso se acelero al darme cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo mal, tal vez ambos estábamos haciendo las cosas mal, no lo sé, habíamos caído en una peligrosa rutina donde nos esforzábamos tanto en construir nuestras vidas para estar preparados para el futuro, que habíamos olvidado trabajar en lo más importante, que era nuestra relación en el presente.

En ese momento Tai ronco sonoramente a mi lado, sobresaltándome, me había olvidado de él. De repente me pregunte ¿a que vendría toda esa preguntadera sobre bebés y sentar cabeza? Lo mire evaluando la posibilidad de que si en su cabeza estaría pensando en proponerle matrimonio a Sora, tal vez pronto tendríamos otra boda tocando nuestra puerta.

—¿Qué tanto miras a Tai, mi amor? —Me volví a sobresaltar descubriendo a Mimi detrás de mí.

—Me estaba preguntando ¿Cómo Sora puede dormir con semejante cerdo ruidoso a su lado? —le respondí sonriéndole.

—Eres muy cruel con él —me reprendió con dulzura a la vez que se sentaba en mis piernas y con su mano despejaba mi frente de los mechones de pelo que me caían allí.

—¿Ya terminaron de preparar la cena? Huele a lasaña, es mi favorita.

—Lo sé, y si es lasaña, sabía que te gustaría. Sora está sirviendo los refrescos y me envió a buscarlos.

—De acuerdo —respondí algo distraído, no sabía si comentarle algo de lo que estaba pensado hace un momento, de lo que había descubierto sobre nosotros, mis dudas sobre comenzar una familia. Tai volvió a roncar a nuestro lado y decidí que se lo diría luego en privado, aunque pensándolo bien nunca teníamos un momento en privado en el que ambos estuviéramos consientes y sin apuros por tener que salir pronto a algún lado, mejor me lo guardaba, ya pensaría luego que hacer.

—¡Chicos! —Llamo Sora llegando a la sala de televisión —Oww, pero si mi bebé está dormidito como un tronco —canturreo al ver a Tai —Miren como lo despierto —Se sentó a su lado y se acerco lentamente a su cuello donde deposito un beso.

—¡Ahh! ¡Matt cochino no me llenes de babas! ¡Búscate a tu mujer! —exclamo despertando bruscamente, apartándose de Sora y cayendo un poco sobre Mimi y sobre mí. Lo empuje de vuelta a Sora donde se reía sin control al igual que Mimi.

—¿Tai, estabas soñando con Matt? —le pregunto Mimi entre risas.

—Guacala ¡Claro que no!, hasta la última vez que estaba consciente, solo estábamos él y yo en el sofá.

—Que sospechoso —dijo Sora mirando con complicidad a Mimi y volviendo a estallar en carcajadas.

Tai intento recuperar el control de la situación —En fin —dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá —fue agradable tener esa conversación contigo Matt.

—¿Qué conversación? —pregunto Sora.

Tai quedo petrificado en medio de un paso al escuchar a Sora y luego trato de seguir como si nada. Rodé los ojos, ¿Es que no podía mantener la boca cerrada? Sora me miro buscando respuestas.

—No lo sé, no pensé que me estuviese hablando a mí —le asegure.

—¿Qué conversación? —le pregunto Mimi a Tai directamente mientras nos sentábamos en el comedor.

—No, ninguna Mimi, fue sarcasmo tu sabes, hasta la pared me da respuestas más aceptables y agradables que Matt.

—Pero si estabas soñando con Matt… —dijo Sora pensando en voz alta mientras servía la lasaña y Mimi le ponía hielos a los refrescos —¿No te dio respuestas aceptables allí en tus sueños?

—No —respondió con rapidez —¡Digo NO! que no soñé con el limón agrio, ya dejen de fastidiar.

—¿Limón agrio? —repitió Mimi tratando de entender las burradas que decía Tai.

—Esta buenísima la lasaña —le dije a las chicas probando la comida.

—¡No hables con la boca llena! —me recrimino Sora.

—Mmm cieto eta bunisma —coincidió Tai hablando comida en la boca.

Sora le dio un manotón en el hombro —¡Que no se habla con la boca llena!

Mimi se estaba riendo como una niña al verlos, y me hizo sonreír a mí también al verla tan feliz —Pero ¿Por qué limón agrio? —volvió a preguntar, me miro buscando respuestas.

Me encogí de hombros —No lo sé, intentar pensar en sus motivos me da dolor de cabeza.

—Mimi, hubiéramos invitado a nuestro cuñado y a Kari a venir, hubiera sido una agradable cena familiar —comento Tai.

—¡Cierto! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? Los invitare para la próxima.

—¡Para la próxima! —le secundo Tai.

—¿Para la próxima? —repitió Sora mirándome.

—¿¡Para la próxima!? —exclame, eso no funcionaba para mi meta de trabajar en mi relación con Mimi.

—Calma —me dijo Mimi —no tiene porque ser pronto. A propósito, quedo mucha lasaña para mañana.

—Si quedaron 3 bandejas llenas —Confirmo Sora.

—Llévense una ustedes –le dije.

—¿En serio? —Sora se veía muy sorprendida.

—Sí, te esforzaste mucho en la preparación de esas lasañas, mereces llevarte tu trabajo duro y el de mi esposa a casa.

—¡Gracias Matt! Así mañana no me tengo que preocupar por el almuerzo.

—¡Que buena suerte tengo! —dijo Tai satisfecho.

—Oye Sora —dijo Mimi mirándome a medias —¿Cómo haces para dormir con Tai y sus ronquidos?

—Yo no ronco –dijo Tai.

—Si roncas —le respondimos todos a la vez.

Las chicas se rieron a carcajadas —Es que por lo general me duermo antes que él y por eso no lo escucho. Pero a veces me despierta a mitad de la madrugada con sus ronquidos y lo despierto a patadas hasta que se calla.

Tai miro a Sora —¿Por qué me delatas? —le pregunto quejándose en broma, lo que hizo que las chicas se rieran más fuerte.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, Sora noto que era muy tarde y que ya era hora de que Tai y ella se fueran.

—¡Hasta pronto! Que duerman bien —le deseo Mimi a Sora mientras la abrazaba.

—Gracias, igual ustedes —respondió Sora regresándole el abrazo.

Tai me miro —Ishida.

—Yagami —conteste, y esa fue toda nuestra despedida.

—¡Buenas Noches Tai! —le dijo Mimi mientras lo abrazaba.

—¡Ishida bella! Así será e igual para ti.

Le di un corto abrazo a Sora como despedida antes de que se fuera.

—Me llaman cuando lleguen —les pidió Mimi.

—No te preocupes, yo te aviso —le prometió Sora.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al departamento, lo primero que hice fue guardar la lasaña en la nevera, después de darle instrucciones muy claras a Tai de que no fuera a estársela comiendo a escondidas.

—¡Como dudas de mi! —me acuso tomándome de la cintura.

—Ya sabes, mañana quiero ver toda la lasaña allí, o sino…

—¿Qué? ¿O sino, que? —me reto pegándome a él.

Lleve mis manos a su trasero y lo apreté mientras le decía —o te quedas sin esto —le di una nalgada y me soltó.

—Voy a tomar una ducha rapidito —le avise y le tendí el teléfono —Avísale a Mimi que ya llegamos.

Tai me siguió al baño —¡Tai! ¡Que le vayas a avisar a Mimi!

—¿Pero no dijiste que tendríamos un rapidito en el baño?

¿¡WTF!? —¿Cuándo dije eso? —le pregunte empujándolo por el pecho fuera del baño.

—Hace un segundo lo dijiste.

—Dije que me iba a bañar rapidito, no que iba a tener un rapidito, ¡salte! Aprende a controlarte, estas insaciable.

—Es tu por tu culpa, nadie te manda a estar tan preciosa —dijo con voz sensual dando un paso hacia mí.

—¡Que adorable!, pero no me engañas. ¡No vas a entrar! —le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Mientras me metía en la ducha le estaba dando vueltas a todo el asunto Mimi/Matt. No sabía que estuvieran tan mal. A mí no me engañaban, una relación en la que se concentraban en todo, menos en sí mismos no podía estar bien y ser estable como decía Mimi. Me sentía mal por mis amigos, Mimi siempre ha sido tan radiante y entusiasta, y hoy la encontré muy apagada en cuanto a su vida romántica, y eso que ella era especialista en cuanto al tema, no me cabía en la cabeza como dejo que la chispa del amor se empezara a apagar, y lo peor de todo es como fingía que no le importaba cuando se notaba a lenguas que un poco mas de romanticismo en su matrimonio era lo que más deseaba y necesitaba. Matt también es responsable del problema, siempre estaba tan ocupado con la universidad y con el trabajo, y honestamente, lo podía comprender, claro que si, él necesitaba hacerlo si en el futuro quería darle la vida a Mimi que esta siempre soñó y la que él mismo visualizaba junto a ella, no lo podía juzgar por luchar por sus sueños, pero se estaba olvidando de dedicarle más tiempo al ahora y eso estaba acabando, sin que ellos lo supieran, con su relación. Eso me preocupo muchísimo.

Pensé en como Tai y yo balanceábamos muy bien nuestros estudios y nuestros trabajos con nuestra relación, todos los días teníamos tiempo el uno para el otro, sin falta. Manteníamos la llama de la pasión encendida siempre, echándole más leña al fuego. Ambos estábamos 100% involucrados en construir juntos nuestro futuro en pareja, codo a codo, y nunca olvidando que lo mas importantes del proceso éramos nosotros dos. Sonreí para mí misma, tal vez le tendría que dar algunas clases a Mimi de cómo avivar la chispa de amor con Matt. Como me hacía gracia pensar en eso porque siempre me imagine que ella seria la que estaría dándome consejos a mí y no al revés, y que ella tendría todo bajo control.

Salí de la ducha y me seque rápidamente, cuando salí del baño encontré a Tai que estaba recostado en la cama durmiendo, pobre, después de todo el día en entrenamiento de fútbol y luego pasar la tarde con Matt, debió quedarse sin energías.

Cuando me puse mi pijama, me metí a la cama y mire el reloj, casi era medianoche, Tai se espabilo al sentirme a su lado y se levanto.

—Ah ya saliste, ¡Si te tardas en el baño! —se quejo levantándose.

—Pensé que estabas dormido —le dije algo sorprendida.

—¿Qué? no, solo estaba descansando los parpados, y te estaba esperando —me confesó mirándome con picardía antes de meterse al baño.

Puse los ojos en blanco, no se daba por vencido. Mi celular empezó a sonar, mire extrañada la pantalla para ver quién me estaba llamando a estas horas, ¿Mimi?

—¿Tai…?

—¡Ya voy cariño! ¡Yo se que tu tampoco te puedes aguantar las ganas! —me grito desde el baño.

—¡Mimi me está llamando! ¿La llamaste como te pedí para avisarle que ya habíamos llegado a casa?

—Si, lo hice —dijo saliendo del baño extrañado —te puedo mostrar el registro de llamadas del teléfono para que lo compruebes.

—Shhh —le hice una seña para que se callara, y respondí la llamada —¿Aló Mimi?, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Pasó algo?

—Hola Sora, no pasa nada grave, disculpa que te llame tan tarde —me contaba por el auricular, Tai se aburrió de esperar y se empezó a desvestir, antes de que se quitara la ropa interior desvié la mirada, necesitaba concentrarme.

—No te preocupes, apenas me estaba preparando para dormir, cuéntame ¿Qué es lo que pasa que no puedes esperar hasta mañana? —le pregunte. Tai se había metido bajo las sabanas, se pego a mí y empezó a besar mi hombro.

—Es Matt…

—¿Qué paso con…? Mimi, espera un segundito —Cubrí el micrófono del celular —Tai —le dije en voz baja —¿en serio no te puedes comportar por dos minutos?

—No… —murmuro contra mi piel —te quiero ahora.

—Mimi me está hablando de Matt, si sigues con esto, solo podre pensar que es él quien me lo está haciendo —Se aparto de golpe y se tiro a mi lado enfufurruñado —Aquí estoy —le dije a Mimi —¿Qué pasa con Matt?

—Nada, Sora eso es lo que pasa, ¡NADA! Necesito que me ayudes, porque no se qué hacer, quiero a mi esposo de vuelta, al cariñoso y que tenia esos detalles tan lindos conmigo —dijo con la voz quebrada.

Me senté en la cama, dándole toda mi atención —Ya Mimi, no te angusties ¿sí? Mañana pensaremos en algo. Te voy a ayudar, así sea lo último que haga —le prometí, comprometiéndome con la causa, igual y algo así había considerado hacer mientras me duchaba.

—Gracias Sora, eres invaluable. Por algo eres mi madrina de bodas —dijo entusiasmada.

—Por nada, mañana hablamos, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

—¿Ya puedo disfrutar de mi novia? —pregunto Tai cuando colgué.

—¿No crees que es muy tarde para andar disfrutando de nada? —le pregunte acostándome a su lado y abrazándolo por el pecho.

—No, nunca es demasiado tarde en mi horario para demostrarte cuanto te amo —me respondió subiéndose sobre mí y levantando la franela de mi pijama.

Mañana tendría mucho trabajo que hacer con Mimi, solo esperaba que Tai no me agotara al extremo desde la noche anterior.

* * *

Fin del primer capítulo. Este es mi primer shortfic, hace tiempo estaba pensando en hacer uno, pero no me animaba, a pesar de que mi hermano (mastercamp en fanfiction) me estaba presionando para que lo hiciera, pero se dio la oportunidad y acá esta. Espero que sean alrededor de 5 capítulos, realmente no quiero estirar la trama innecesariamente, así que veremos cómo se desarrolla todo.

Me pueden contactar a mi twitter: TrueAleCriollo


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Como aporte para ayudar económicamente a mantener mi hogar tenía mi propia venta de pasteles y cupcakes online, era perfecto porque contaba con tanto tiempo disponible, que algo de dinero extra nos venía de maravilla.

Al principio, cuando le comente mi idea a Matt su primera reacción fue pedirme que no lo hiciera, él no quería poner la carga de tener que ganar dinero para nuestra familia en mis hombros, por supuesto él quería encargarse de todo solo, pero no iba a dejarlo, ya tenía mucha carga encima trabajando de pasante en una empresa para ganar experiencia laboral aparte de tener que atender sus estudios para prepararse como profesional. Al final me dio su apoyo cuando le explique que me aburría sin nada que hacer durante todo el día en la casa y que cocinar postres para mí era un hobbie y me mantenía muy entretenida, por lo que invertimos en otro automóvil, que aun estábamos pagando por cierto, para que pudiera hacer las entregas a domicilio y en eso me la pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo. Eso fue apenas un mes después de que nos casáramos.

En eso me la pasaba ocupada día tras día, incluso los fines de semana, revisando en las mañanas los nuevos pedidos, adelantando las preparaciones necesarias para hornearlas más tarde, luego asistiendo a mis clases en la escuela de gastronomía, al salir de allí pasaba por algún supermercado o repostería para buscar los ingredientes que necesitaba para hacer los nuevos pedidos. Cabe destacar que la casa siempre olía deliciosa a pastel recién horneado.

Podía pasar horas entretenida preparando, armando y decorando varios pasteles. Kari venia algunos días para ayudarme, nos repartíamos el trabajo y las entregas, y terminábamos todo el doble de rápido. Hoy era uno de esos días en los que me tocaba hacer las cosas a solas, y estaba bien porque necesitaba pensar en el plan de acción que creamos ayer Sora y yo. Me iba a ayudar a revivir mi vida romántica con Matt. Cuando hable con ella sentí que tenía esperanzas de arreglar las cosas. Creo que me ayudo más de lo que me habría ayudado ir a una terapia de pareja, cosa que nunca le hubiese sugerido si quiera a Matt.

Ayer viernes me permití un descanso del trabajo y Sora y yo salimos a relajarnos al patio trasero.

—Muy bien, para empezar con el plan primero tienes que contarme ¿desde cuándo las cosas empezaron a cambiar? —me dijo Sora acomodándose en una silla reclinable.

—¿Ya tienes un plan? —pregunte asombrada, vaya y eso que apenas y le había pedido ayuda ayer.

—Sí, pero me tienes que decir…

—¿Y tiene nombre el plan?

—¿Cómo? ¡Ah!, ehh no.

—Pero no podemos hacer un plan si no le ponemos un nombre.

—Ponle el que tú quieras —me contesto con extrema paciencia.

—¿Qué tal… endulzando el pastel?

—Sí, es perfecto —coincidió Sora.

—¡Bien! Ese será entonces, al menos que le ponga otro nombre más en clave como…

—¡Mimi! ¡Concéntrate!

—¡Ah! si si el plan ¿Cuál era?

—Te lo diré luego, primero cuéntame, tu relación con Matt, ¿Cómo han sido las cosas desde el principio hasta que se casaron, y como son actualmente?

Suspire —Al principio, fue estupendo, los días de luna de miel fueron la mejor parte, la etapa más romántica que alguna vez tuvo nuestra relación, pero no duro mucho y tuvimos que bajar de nuestra nube muy pronto. La verdad debo admitir que la realidad nos golpeo muy duro incluso antes de decir "Si, acepto". En nuestro noviazgo era todo tan complicado, y pensé que el matrimonio haría las cosas más sencillas no que las haría más difíciles, siento como si tuviéramos un año de casados, y así es efectivamente, es solo que en mi mente no me imaginaba así la vida de casada. El año pasado fui la estrella de una larga cadena de acontecimientos que culminaron con el día de mi boda y luego de eso tuvimos que regresar a nuestras rutinas de siempre, solo que ahora teníamos muchas más responsabilidades y todo se hizo muy agobiante.

Sora no se perdía ninguna palabra y empezó con las preguntas —¿Por qué todo fue tan complicado desde el principio?

—Por toda la gente que estaba en contra de nuestra relación, pero tú ya lo sabías ¿no? —Ella asistió —los más difíciles fueron, y aun son mis padres. Me duele mucho saber que no aceptan a Matt por completo en mi vida. Siempre se mostraron extremamente desconfiados con él, y a pesar de que les he dicho miles de veces lo mucho que lo amo y que me hace feliz, ellos solo apartan la mirada como si los hubiera decepcionado —dije tristemente.

—Ya tranquila —me reconforto Sora —No todos les hemos dado la espalda.

—Es que son mis padres…

—Si pero tú tienes que hacer tu vida, y tal vez ellos aun no estaban listos para dejarte ir y por eso culpan a Matt por alejarte a ti de ellos.

—Es mi decisión —dije con firmeza —y no me voy a echar para atrás.

—Muy bien, esa es toda la determinación que necesitaba ver —Aprobó Sora.

—Es solo que… Parte de mi confianza quedo algo mermenada luego todos los comentarios negativos por nuestro noviazgo. Yo recibí hasta amenazas de muerte por salir con Matt… —Sora se llevo una mano a la boca horrorizada, nunca le había contado esto a nadie —Sentía mucha presión por ser la novia perfecta para poder sentirme digna de él.

—Mimi, ustedes se merecen el uno al otro digan lo que digan los demás, pero ¿Qué paso con esas amenazas de muerte? ¿Las denunciaste?

—No, nunca lo hice —me gane una mirada reprobadora de mi amiga pelirroja —y Matt tampoco lo sabe, así que por favor te pido que no le digas, eso ya es pasado, sé que hay fanáticas locas en el mundo que son capaces de hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Sora se llevo las manos a la sien y se la masajeo —eso no es de gente normal.

—Todo eso me llevo a querer hacer las cosas socialmente bien, nos unimos en sagrado matrimonio ante la iglesia y ante los hombres, y empezamos a construir nuestro hogar como una familia. A veces siento que nos esforzamos mucho para demostrarle para demostrarle al mundo lo equivocados que estaban sobre nosotros y que si podemos salir adelante. Por eso Matt esta tan empeñado en terminar con sus estudios con excelentes calificaciones para de esa manera tener un buen empleo, creo que quiere demostrarle a mis padres el porque él si es un buen hombre para mí —le conté recordando lo estresado que había estado por su nota por la exposición grupal, nos sentimos tan aliviados a enterarnos que habían sacado la puntuación más alta.

Sora tomo mi mano para darme apoyo —Mimi, ¿de verdad Matt te hace tan feliz?

—Si —le afirme sonriendo —él es lo que yo mas quiero en este mundo, solo que se nos ha ido todo un año de nuestro matrimonio en preparar nuestro hogar y trabajar para pagar las cuentas y todo eso.

—Ese es el principal problema Mimi, lo bueno es que a pesar de la presión social que ambos tienen que soportar, ya están felizmente casados y tienen toda la vida por delante para ser felices juntos.

—Cierto.

—Pero toda la vida por delante es mucho tiempo para esperar a revivir la llama de la pasión y aquí es donde entro yo —se señalo a si misma.

Me senté sobre mis piernas emocionada —Ahora sí, ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Primero tengo que saber ¿Qué estas dispuesta a hacer por la causa?

—¡Lo que sea! —Dije de inmediato —haré lo que se necesario para mantener mi matrimonio prosperando.

—Tienes que empezar a coquetear de nuevo con él, porque siento se han olvidado de eso, de esos tiempos cuando ambos se esforzaban por gustarse el uno al otro ¿o me equivoco?

—No lo haces, tienes razón —me mordí el labio —¿Qué me recomiendas? —no valía la pena volver a decir: "es que estamos muy ocupados".

—Empiecen de nuevo con las miradas coquetas, de esas que dicen: "Estoy pensando en ti justo ahora, y en mi mente no llevas nada de ropa".

Se me salió una risa nerviosa —¡Sora!

—¿Qué? —Ella también sonreía —Esas cosas son las bases del coqueteo, tu lo deberías saber mejor que nadie. Al igual que tocar "accidentalmente" —dijo haciendo comillas en el aire —algunas partes de su cuerpo y hacer como si no hubieras hecho nada —Me estaba imaginando tropezar "accidentalmente" mi mano contra su... ¡Bueno ya sabes! y me empecé a sentir acalorada —También tócalo a cada oportunidad que tengas, ya sabes, no tienes que hacerlo solo cuando están rodeados de otra gente para marcar tu territorio, a solas también lo puedes hacer para que entienda que no te puedes mantener alejada de él ni un segundo.

—¡Brillante! —exclame dispuesta a usar los consejos a la primera oportunidad que se me presentara.

—No olvides también hablarle al oído, eso es muy sexy, en especial si en el proceso te inclinas y le dejas echarle un vistazo a tu escote.

—Jajaja, eso lo hacía antes todo el tiempo.

—Ahora, vamos a pensar, en un tiempo que puedas tener libre con Matt para concentrarse solo en ustedes dos, sin tocar temas del trabajo ni de estudios.

—Mmm… —me encogí de hombre forzado a mi cerebro a pensar en una día libre.

—Si no tienen uno, creen uno —me aconsejo Sora —Miren en sus agendas y despejenla. Planeen juntos un día o una noche para tener una velada romántica.

Aplaudí emocionada —Siii, no creo que nos podamos desocupar por el día, pero por la noche podríamos arreglar algo, de preferencia romántico, con velas, y flores, y música de fondo…

—Allí esta —Sora me señalo y dijo orgullosa —esa es la Mimi que conozco.

—¡Al fin podre pasar una noche intima con mi marido! —Suspire —después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Después de tanto…? ¿Sabes qué?, No voy a preguntar, me da miedo preguntar desde hace cuando Matt no cumple con su deber en el lecho matrimonial y escuchar la respuesta.

—No es para tanto… —murmure sonrojada, porque honestamente a mí también me daba miedo la respuesta —¡Me tienes que acompañar de compras!

—¿Lencería? —intento adivinar.

—Sí tenemos que comenzar desde las partes que no se ven, y también quiero chocolates, y fresas, y champaña, y todo lo necesario para una noche de esas.

—Vayámonos ¿Qué estamos esperando? —se puso de pie.

—Si vayámonos —me levante y nos metimos a la casa —ve encendiendo el auto, le voy a avisar a Matt que saldré de compras contigo —le indique.

—Está bien.

Subí de dos en dos las escaleras, toque dos veces la puerta del estudio y entre sin esperar respuesta.

Matt me miro algo sorprendido por la interrupción, porque realmente le daba su espacio cuando se encerraba aquí para que se pudiera concentrar —Hola mi amor —lo salude —Voy de salida con Sora al centro comercial —me pare a su lado y tome su barbilla.

—Muy bien ¿Quieren que las acompañe? —pregunto tratando de levantarse de su silla.

—¡Nooo! —le medio grite empujándolo de vuelta para que se sentara de nuevo.

—Últimamente no quieres que me la pase contigo —señalo y me dolió un poco.

—Eso puede arreglarse —le respondí, recobrando la compostura y acordándome de los consejos de Sora —estaba pensando que hace un tiempo que tu y yo no tenemos una noche, de esas intimas, como las que teníamos cuando recién nos casamos toooodo el tiempo ¿Recuerdas? —le vendí la idea masajeando un poco sus hombros —Deberíamos tener una de esas pronto —me incline un poco sobre él inocentemente para dejarle ver dentro de mi escote y le susurre al oído —¿no te gustaría?

Funciono de maravillas, cuando me retire, me miraba son un rubor delatador en sus mejillas, ¡como me encantaba! Lo hacía lucir rematadamente encantador —Eso me gustaría —admitió con voz contenida paseando su mirada por mi cuerpo.

Casi me olvidaba de que Sora me estaba esperando para ir de compras, porque si no me hubiera encontrado ahora mismo desvistiendo la razón de mis suspiros para bautizar el estudio.

—No vemos a la noche —le dije antes de darle un beso con mucho amor. Cuando el lápiz que tenia Matt en la mano se le cayó al suelo, supe que me tenía que ir ahora si no quería adelantarme a los hechos —Adiós —me despedí retrocediendo —te quiero tanto… —le dije con toda la doble intención del mundo y me escabullí antes de que se me lanzara encima.

Al llegar al auto de Sora estaba leyendo una revista —Te tomo algo de tiempo ¿eh?, pensé que justo ahora estarías impresentable junto con él en el piso del estudio.

—Casi paso, puse en práctica algunos de tus consejos.

—¿Y bien? —me pregunto apartando la revista y encendiendo el auto con una sonrisa anticipada en el rostro.

—Estoy segura que le gusto mi escote.

Nos pusimos en marcha al centro comercial más cercano, y prácticamente corrimos como niñas a la mejor tienda de lencería del lugar. Uno de los empleados de la tienda nos ofreció su ayuda cuando entramos, pero lo despedí diciéndolo que venía con mi asesora de estilo, una mentirilla blanca, no es como si en realidad lo necesitara, y nos dirigimos al área sexy de la tienda. Resulta ser que las cosas que yo estaba escogiendo eran algo tiernas o conservadoras para nuestra misión.

—¡Mimi! —me regaño Sora quitándome un brasier rosado de las manos y golpeándome en la cabeza con el —¿Acaso esto dice: "quiero una noche apasionada contigo"? ¡No! esto dice: "Vamos a la iglesia, con este bra espero que el espíritu santo apruebe mi ropa interior"

—Pero si viene con estas pantis tan lindas, y mira tienen una bolita de conejito sobresaliendo por detrás —le dije con voz aniñada —Yo pensaba en apostar por la onda conejita playboy.

—No lo estas logrando, a menos que… ¡ya se! solo te puedes llevar la panty y te la pondrás sin nada arriba, al menos que sea un accesorio como una gargantilla de lazo o un cintillo de orejas como esas que usan las chicas playboy.

La mire con los ojos como platos —¿Quieres que vaya en topless?

—¿Y porque no? tu esposo te lo agradecerá. Ven sígueme encontré unas cosas interesantes por este lado —me arrastro unos pasillos al fondo de la tienda —esto te va a encantar —me empezó a mostrar algunas cosas que había apartado —Sostén y pantis de encaje, para que sienta que puede ver a través de lo que llevas puesto, brasier de seda roja, solo cubre la parte de abajo de tus senos dejando toda la parte de arriba expuesta, pantis negras de acceso rápido, con una abertura en donde-tú-ya-sabes-dónde por si no pueden esperar a quitarse la ropa, cubre pezones, a los hombres les encantan, varias picardías, estas deben ser tus nuevas pijamas —me iba poniendo en los brazos cada cosa que me mostraba y me iba dando una pequeña introducción —lubricante, como han estado en sequía en mejor prevenir que lamentar, encontré esta pequeña fusta, te servirá para dar nalgaditas y para que te las den, tatuajes temporales, puedes jugar a que él tiene que descubrir en que parte de tu cuerpo lo escondiste, labiales con sabores, pensé que te gustaría así se podrán comer a besos…

Me deje sentar en una banca cercana, estaba sin aliento —¡Sora! todas estas cosas… yo no puedo creer… yo ni sabía que existían la mitad de ellas —la mire asombrada sin poder creérmelo.

—Yo tampoco, pero Tai si estaba muy informado sobre ellas y me las enseño.

—¿Usas estas cosas con Tai? —pregunte aun mas asombrada.

—Si, por ejemplo, la panty de acceso rápido, cada vez que me la pongo tengo que venir por un par de repuesto la próxima. Es que a Tai le gusta meter los dedos en la abertura y rasgarla, creo le hace sentirse como Hulk, rompiendo algunas de mis prendas íntimas —no me esperaba esto de Sora, tan santa que se veía la niña.

—Sigamos, ve al probador a probártelo todo y yo seguiré buscando más cosas.

De vuelta en el presente, me encontraba muy concentrada empacando algunos pedidos que tenía que salir a entregar hoy. Estaba de muy buen humor, porque esta noche planeaba que fuera muy especial, a pesar de algunas dolencias que sufría mi Matt.

* * *

Arriba en el estudio, Matt se encontraba recostado en la silla del escritorio mirando al techo pensativo.

La tarde anterior había hecho algo que nunca en mi vida me creí capaz de hacer. No estaba seguro de si me había ayudado en algo, pero definitivamente me puso a pensar en la situación.

Luego de que Mimi se fuera con Sora no me podía concentrar, había venido a mí, como no lo hacía mucho tiempo y se fue dejándome con todas las hormonas alerta. No había notado lo mucho que anhelaba una noche de intimidad con mi mujer hasta que me dejo con las ganas de lanzarme sobre ella cuando se marcho. Intente poner mi atención en el trabajo que estaba escribiendo en la computadora, pero luego de 10 minutos de escribir "Mimi" por accidente, varias veces, tuve que parar.

Fui por un vaso de agua bien frió para aclararme la cabeza, mire al rededor, habían algunas cajas vacías, ya armadas y listas para guardar dentro los postres que hacia Mimi. Le eche un vistazo en el ipad a la lista de pedidos pendientes, parecía que al regresar Mimi estaría un poco ocupada, luego mire la lista de pedidos por entregar, tenía solo 2 entregas pautadas para hoy. Me quede mirando las direcciones antes de confirmar que sabia como llegar, marque los pedidos como entregados, recogí las cajas que correspondían de la nevera y fui a hacer las entregas. Eso me ayudaría a despejarme. Cuando salía de la casa me lleve una horrible sorpresa.

—¡Hola Matt!

—Yagami —esto era lo que me faltaba.

—Hola, hola, esperaba encontrar a Sora aquí, me dijo que pasaría la tarde con Mimi.

—Se fueron de compras.

—Ahhh, y ¿tu a dónde vas?

—¿Te importa?

—¡Sí! a ver ¿que llevas allí?

Resople con fastidio, ¿Por qué no se iba? —tengo que hacer unas entregas.

—Te acompaño.

—No te invite.

—Lo sé porque eres muy tímido, anda —me quito las cajas de las manos —tu conduces y yo llevo los paquetes estos.

—Eres una piedra en el culo —le dije antes de meterme en el auto.

—¿Y cómo sabes lo que es tener una piedra en el culo? —Pregunto animado después de subirse al asiento del copiloto —No me digas, al fin me hiciste caso. Pásate LA noche con Mimi y probaron cosas nuevas como piedras en el culo.

Le dedique una mirada asesina y se calló.

—Si las miradas mataran —murmuro mientras íbamos en el camino para hacer las entregas.

Yagami pasó todo el viaje hablando como cotorra. Era un soberano fastidio, pero su presencia al menos me ayudo para estabilizar mis niveles hormonales descontrolados.

Al terminar las entregas paramos en un centro comercial para comprar algo refrescante, fue idea de Tai, yo solo le seguí la corriente porque sabía que Mimi aun no estaría en casa.

Fue agradable quedarme a solas por un rato mientras hacia la cola para comprar unas malteadas, mientras Tai se iba a comprar yo no sé qué cosa. Aunque la paz no me duro mucho, unos minutos después note que algunas chicas me miraban a la distancia, me puse en guardia de inmediato porque sabía lo que eran… fanáticas.

* * *

Mientras Matt hacia la fila me excuse un momento y camine derechito a la tienda de "La mansión de ropa intima", tenía que reponerle a mi chica una prenda de ropa intima que le había desgarrado en una de esas noches pasionales en las que me descontrolaba en la cama y no pensaba racionalmente como la persona civilizada que era. Por suerte sabia donde conseguir esa prenda en especifico y me alegraba que no fuera tan costosa, ya que esta no era la primera vez que le rompía una. Estaba buscando de su talla cuando una cabellera rojo fuego al fondo de la tienda llamo mi atención. No había duda esa era mi Sora.

—¿Te ayudo con eso? —susurre lentamente cuando me pare a su espalda.

—¡Amor! —grito sorprendida y se lanzo sobre mi dándome un húmedo beso —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Viene a buscar la panty negra esa que te rompí la vez pasada cuando estábamos… —me cubrió los labios con sus dedos mirando a su alrededor —Ok ya no sigo —le prometí retirando sus dedos de mi boca —Vine con Matt, el está comprando unos…

—¿¡Matt esta aquí!? —exclamo alarmada en voz baja.

—¿Eh, si? vine con él ¿Por qué, lo estas evitando? —Mire alrededor —Por cierto ¿no y que estabas con Mimi?

—¿Sora? —llamo la voz de Mimi desde un probador respondiendo mi pregunta.

Sora salió disparada al probador del que le llamaron con un montón de cosas en los brazos y salió sin nada un momento después, y me arrastro a un probador vació.

—Escúchame —me hablaba bajito —tienes que llevarte a Matt de aquí, sácalo como sea del centro comercial, Mimi y yo estamos comprando unas cosas que él no puede ver.

Fruncí el ceño intentando comprender —¿Y porque no las puede ver?

—¡Porque son cosas de chicas! —me miro suplicante —por favor, ayúdanos…

—¡Esta bien! —Accedí —pero me tendrás que explicar que está pasando aquí —ella asintió sonriendo agradecida —y también me deberás una...

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Y que conste que ya se como me las vas a pagar...

—Okey...

—Y no lo veras venir...

—Si Tai mi vida, ya entendí, ahora por favor ¿puedes llevarte a Matt ya? Trata de que no vea mi auto estacionado por allí, sino sabrá que estoy aquí y Mimi conmigo y querrá quedarse.

—Ok ya me voy —la apreté contra mí y la besuque un poco —cómprate algo lindo para mi ¿si?

—Trato hecho, ahora…

—¡Ya me voy! —me apresure a decir antes de que me lo volviera a repetir.

Al salir de allí, olvide que iba a comprar la panty de Sora y me dirigí a completar mi misión. Medio corrí a hacia donde había dejado a Matt y lo encontré mirando ansiosamente en mi dirección, al verme podía notar que estaba frustrado. ¡Genial! Seguro se iba a poner pesado.

—Oye, ya se me quito la sed ¿nos vamos? —en mi mente ya lo visualizaba mandándome a comer jabón.

—Si vámonos -respondió seco y se salió de la cola dirigiéndose a paso apresurado al estacionamiento.

¡Vaya! Eso salió mejor de lo que me esperaba. Lo seguí trotando, si se iba a mostrar tan colaborativo mejor ni lo molestaba por ahora.

Al llegar al auto me tiro las llaves —Conduce tu.

No salía de mi asombro, pero no proteste. Mientras nos metíamos al auto vi a un grupo de chicas a acercarse nosotros al trote.

—¡Apúrate! —me gruño, el también había visto al grupito acercarse.

—¡Esto está de lujo! —exclame sintiendo la adrenalina de sentir que escapábamos de una multitud de mujeres enloquecidas. Arranque el auto y Matt miraba por el retrovisor asegurándose de que las hubiéramos perdido de vista. Eso me alivio especialmente cuando pasamos justo por al lado del carro estacionado de Sora, mire a Matt por el rabillo del ojo esperando a que no lo hubiera notado y aceleré sacándonos de allí con éxito ¡Misión cumplida!

Cuando llegamos a la casa Ishida, fuimos a la cocina por algo de vino para relajarnos.

—¿Así pasa cada vez que sales en público? —le pregunte.

—Casi siempre —respondió tomándose su trago de un tiro y sirviéndose otro.

Sonreí un poco —¿Y cómo lleva Mimi todo el ajetreo de tu loca vida social?

—¡Magnifico! —vació su copa de un trago y se sirvió otra —ella tiene un encanto natural que hace que se desenvuelva bien en público.

—¿No crees que estas bebiendo un poco demasiado? —cuestione al ver como bajaba rápidamente el liquido en la botella.

—Lo necesito si me quiero olvidar de lo que paso, de lo contrario me pongo muy ansioso.

—Si lo pude notar —dije viéndolo tomarse su tercera copa y servirse otra. Cuando dejo la botella en la mesa la quite de su alcance disimuladamente fingiendo servirme un poco más.

—¿Y cómo manejas la ansiedad? —quise mantenerlo hablando para asegurarme de que Mimi no lo encontrara con una tremenda borrachera.

Hizo que el líquido en su copa girara un poco dentro de esta —me mantengo distraído, con los estudios, el trabajo…

—¿Y con tu mujer?

Hizo una mueca de disgusto —No… no lo estoy haciendo bien.

—¿Qué no estás haciendo bien? —pregunte algo confundido, preguntándome internamente si el vino le había afectado la lucidez.

—Con Mimi… No lo estoy haciendo bien. He estado luchando tanto tiempo por ella, por darle un hogar, por tratar de tener una fuente de ingresos segura y consistente, por tantas cosas… —se tomo el vino que tenía en su copa —Y a ella, la he descuidado.

Mis cejas se alzaron con sorpresa ante tal revelación, ahora estaba seguro, Matt estaba borracho. Algo como eso nunca saldría de sus labios estando sobrio.

—Y, y, yyy ¿que tal si…? no lo sé… ¿Por qué no haces algo al respecto?

—¿Cómo qué?... —pregunto mirando la botella a mi lado.

—¿Por qué no te haces un favor y preparas una noche para los dos?...

—No se —dijo apartando su copa vacía y llevándose la mano al rostro —siento que me estoy convirtiendo en un desconocido para ella.

—¡Que absurdo eres! —me estaba empezando a molestar, el Matt borracho era para nada coherente y muy estúpido. Si recién hoy me entere de que mi Sora y su Mimi estaban de compras en una tienda de ropa intima. Al menos de que Mimi tuviese un amante secreto no me parecía que ella pensara que él fuera un extraño para nada. Pero no se lo podía decir.

—Lo que pasa es que eres un aburrido, que le da más importancia a sus estudios y a su trabajo que a su esposa —que Dios me agarre confesado.

Se levanto de un tiro, tumbando su copa de vino en el proceso y acercándose furioso a mí.

—¡Como te atreves a insinuar que pongo a otras cosas sobre Mimi! —me rugió cogiéndome por el cuello de mi franela.

Me iba a golpear lo venia venir, pero no retrocedí, no iba a hacerlo, por lo que aproveche para decirle unas cuentas verdades —¡No estoy insinuando nada! Esa es la verdad ¿o tan ciego eres como para no querer darte cuenta de la realidad? Anda ¡golpéame si no tengo razón! Ya sé que te estás muriendo de las ganas. Pero eso no cambiara nada, y mañana seguirá siendo lo mismo, día tras día, si no eres capaz de afrontar que el tiempo que le dedicas a Mimi no es tu primera prioridad, entonces no te quejes.

Me miraba enfurecido, y tras una batalla de miradas me soltó empujándome un poco, sabiendo que yo tenía toda la razón.

—Te equivocas —insistió el muy cabeza dura —Mimi es mi máxima prioridad, por eso hago todo lo que hago por ella. Porque la amo y porque se merece todo lo mejor, por eso trabajo tan duro y estudio con tanta dedicación, para que nadie pueda decir lo contrario.

—¿Y desde cuando te importa a ti lo que digan los demás?

—No es a mí a quien le importa… —murmuro en voz baja

—Y lo más importante ¿Y donde dejas el tiempo para pasarlo con ella? —Ahora que había empezado a hablar no me podía detener —¿tú crees que por el simple hecho de ponerle un anillo en el dedo ya la tienes asegurada para toda la vida? Eso no funciona así. Algún día ella se va a hartar de la situación y te va a mandar a volar —una sombra de dolor cruzo su rostro y me hizo pensar que estaba siendo demasiado duro —Mira conozco muy bien a Mimi y ella es una mujer tan romántica y apasionada, pero sospecho que ella, al igual que tu, se están reprimiendo de disfrutar de la vida matrimonial que deberían tener.

—Ella es apasionada si…

—Y se están reprimiendo no lo olvides.

—Si nos estamos… ¿y qué hago entonces?

—Pues algo, obviamente.

—¿Algo como qué? ¡Ayúdame!

Me sobresalte de tal manera que casi me caigo de la silla ¿acaso oí bien? —¿Me estas pidiendo ayuda? ¿A mí? —balbucee como retardado —¡Si me estas pidiendo ayuda a mí! —me auto confirmé aunque no podía creérmelo —¿En qué te ayudo? —pregunte rápidamente antes de que cambiara de opinión.

—No lo sé tú dime…

Me lleve una mano a la barbilla pensado —ok, ambos estamos de acuerdo en que eres un mojigato ¿no? —Me miro con odio antes de asentir una vez —Tienes que hacer algo que te saque de tu zona de confort, de tu área segura ¿me entiendes? Hacer algo como… como… Ah ya se ¡como un strippers! —Matt me miraba como si le estuviera dando una clase que no entendiera.

—¿Porque haría algo como eso?

—¿¡Porque es algo espontaneo!? —Le sugerí —La vida es ser un 10% organizado y dejar el amplio margen de 90% para improvisar.

—¿Por quién me tomas? Yo no soy tu.

—Tienes razón, tú no eres yo. Porque si fueras yo tendrías a tu mujer contenta con su vida amorosa, cosa que ni siquiera tienes.

Iniciamos otra batalla de mirada. Me encantaba tener razón y verlo mientras intentaba pensar como rebatir mis teorías.

—Yo no puedo hacer lo que dices… —retiro la vista primero y yo sonreí internamente.

—Es que eres muy cabeza dura y si no es una idea tuya no te importa. De hecho no lo quieres hacer solo porque yo te lo estoy recomendando, pero si fuera Mimi la que te lo pidiera seguro que aceptarías encantado —me detuve al ver que parecía una mujer dando una regañina —Abre tu mente. Ahora… ¿Dime qué te parece un poco de acción oral?

—¿Qué tiene eso de romántico? —me cuestiono.

Puse los ojos en blanco, con este no podía ganar una… —Te aseguro que la pondrá en ambiente.

—No escuchas las locuras que propones y no eres serio —balbuceo antes de echarse a reír. Y para colmo borracho.

—¿Entonces para que me pediste ayuda? —ya me estaba empezando a fastidiar. Ojala Sora y Mimi llegaran pronto.

Se me quedo mirando, pestañeando un par de veces antes de decir con tono confundido —¿Cuándo te pedí ayuda? —Una de mis cejas se elevo indignada, antes de me tomara un momento para inhalar y exhalar para mantener la calma —Mejor dicho ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

Un puño le volteo la cara y lo tumbo al piso donde se quedo inconsciente —¡Oh no! se desmayo —comente sin expresividad —Parece que no tendrás acción esta noche amigo… —le informe mientras lo arrastraba al sofá de la sala. Luego lo mire tratando de decidir si se notaba mucho que lo había golpeado, me parecía que no, aunque cuando se despertara lo iba a sentir, y a la mañana siguiente estaba seguro de que iba a poder ver algún moretón. Pero para entonces ya estaría a una distancia segura con Sora en otra ciudad por nuestro viaje sorpresa que se me acababa de ocurrir hace dos segundos. Asentí felicitándome por tan buen plan.

Me quede mirando TV hasta que llegaron las chicas. De repente empecé a preocuparme pensado que iba a meterme en problemas por haberme excedido.

—¡Hola! ¿Matt? ¡Ya estoy en casa! —Anuncio Mimi —Debe estar en el estudio, rápido acompáñame a mi habitación —dijo la voz de Mimi.

Escuche pasos subir por las escaleras y yo me quede desconcertado ¿¡Mimi tenía un amante!? No, eso no era posible. Me levante y subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude sin hacer ruido, al llegar a la habitación de Matt y Mimi escuche risitas de mujeres ¿¡MIMI TENIA UNA AMANTE FEMENINA!? —¡AJA! —exclame abriendo la puerta de un tiro.

—¡AAHHHHHH! —grito Mimi lanzándome bolsas de compra.

—¿¡Tai!? —reconocí la voz de mi Sora. Oops había malinterpretado la situación —¿Qué haces aquí amor? —me pregunto sacándome del cuarto y abrazándome cuando estábamos en el pasillo.

—So-Sora mmm… había olvidado que estarías con Mimi —y yo que había dejado a Matt fuera de combate, se iban a enojar muchísimo cuando se enteraran, la abrace empezando a sentirme culpable.

—¿Qué explicación tienes para una entrada como esa? —me pregunto Mimi parada en la puerta con los brazos en la cintura.

—Yo solo quería darles un sustito —mentí atrayendo a Mimi a mí y aplastándola en un abrazo junto a Sora.

Sonrió un poco —bien, como sea ¿y Matt, sabes donde esta? —Pregunto librándose de mi agarre.

—En la sala dormido…

—¡Pobre! voy a ir a despertarlo…

¡No! —No podía dejar que despertara al testigo —es que está agotado e inconsciente como una roca.

—¿Estuvieron bebiendo? —Me pregunto Sora mirándome suspicaz —dejaron un desastre en la cocina.

—Si hasta vi una copa rota ¿Qué sucedió? —me pregunto Mimi con preocupación.

—Se cayó fue un accidente, y si, Matt saco un vino para desestresarse y tomo un poco de mas —añadí entre dientes.

Mimi abrió los ojos y se dio media vuelta en búsqueda de Matt. "Me van a descubrir, me van a descubrir" Sora la siguió y yo a ella.

—¿Cómo está el bello durmiente? —pregunte nervioso al ver a Mimi arrodillada en el suelo a su lado.

—Esta tan cansado que no despierta —contesto dándome una sonrisa.

"Que bien, no se dio cuenta de que lo noquee" –me dije internamente.

Sora se acerco a mi mirándome con sospecha —¿Ya estas lista para irnos? —le pregunte pegándola a mi e intentando distraerla.

—Si eso creo —respondió entrecerrando los ojos tratando de descubrir porque mi estado de nerviosismo.

—¿Ya se van? Los acompaño a la puerta —se ofreció Mimi.

Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada —Parece que el plan endulzando el pastel tendrá que quedar para mañana —se lamento Mimi.

—Si lo piensas bien así es mejor, porque te dará tiempo de preparar todo con más calma —la consoló Sora.

—Es cierto…

—¿De qué plan de pastel hablan ustedes dos? —pregunte tratando de entenderlas.

—De un plan de endulzar un pastel de limón agrio mi amor —me explico Sora.

¿Limón Agrio? ¿Me estaba hablando de Matt? No entiendo nada.

* * *

Me sentía bastante mortificado, Tai no iba a olvidar que le había pedido ayuda y no iba dejar de recordármelo. Estaba enfadado conmigo mismo por no poder controlarme y demostrar esa debilidad frente a él. Ahora tenía que aguantarlo metiendo las narices en mis asuntos.

Me lleve una mano al rostro intentando avisparme, pero no podía, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en Mimi. No dejaba de atormentarme con las palabras de Tai: _"Algún día ella se va a hartar de la situación y te va a mandar a volar",_ mi frente dio contra el escritorio, hice una mueca de dolor al sentir presión el golpe que tenía en la mejilla y otro que se agitaba en mi corazón. No podría resistir que ella me abandonara, tenía que ponerme a trabajar en serio en hacer que nuestra relación mejorara. Pensé como el día de ayer ella se acerco a mí y me hizo recordar lo mucho que la necesitaba. Realmente me estaba reprimiendo ¿lo estaría haciendo ella igual? Si así fuera seria toda mi culpa, por llenar mi agenda con compromisos externos y no dejar espacio para lo más importante de mi vida que era Mimi. Sonreí para mí al darme cuenta que todavía la seguía amando con la misma fuerza del primer día. Habíamos atravesado muchos obstáculos y no iba a permitir que nos tropezáramos mas conmigo mismo, me había convertido en una piedra invisible en el camino que nos hacia desestabilizarnos sin darnos cuenta.

Respire hondo, había tomado una decisión, tome el teléfono y marque un numero esperando…

—¿Alo?

—¿Alo, Tai? Es Matt.

—Ho-hola Matt, ¿cómo estás? —Tartamudeo desde el otro lado de la línea —¿no recordaras lo que paso ayer verdad?

—Recuerdo que ayer me hablaste de algunas cosas, y que el vino me mareo un poco.

—¿Y ya estas sobrio?

—Si ya lo estoy, ¿te puedes sentar un momento tengo que decirte algo?

—Ok espera... —espere un momento y luego escuche un ruido extraño y estruendoso —¿¡Alo!? ¿¡ALO!? ¿¡Estás allí!? —me gritaba la voz de Tai.

—Si estoy aquí ¿Qué fue eso?

—¡Ah! Es que me tire en el sofá para ponerme cómodo y el celular me salió volando al suelo… En fin ya estoy sentando ¿Qué pasa?

Tome una bocanada de aire para decir lo siguiente —Escucha bien porque solo lo diré una vez… Necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

Les aseguro que para este verano del 2015 la historia ya estará concluida.

Curiosidad: "La mansión de ropa intima" es una parodia de "El palacio del blumer" que es una tienda de ropa interior en Venezuela.

Me pueden contactar a mi twitter: TrueAleCriollo


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

—Hola Mimi, ven aquí —me indico Matt cuando me asome al estudio para ver en que estaba. Estaba hablando por celular y al verme palpo sus piernas para que me sentara allí, no me hice de rogar y me apresure a acercarme —Eres un enfermo Yagami, no voy a hacer esas marranadas, tengo que colgar —Y sin dar tiempo a replica colgó la llamada.

—¿De qué estabas hablando con Tai? —le pregunte examinando su rostro donde tenía un moretón.

—Nada importante —respondió con desinterés.

"El plan Mimi, el plan, pégate un poco más a él, es tu hombre" pensé interiormente. Me apachurre contra su pecho con el pretexto de buscar apoyo en él para ver más de cerca —Esta herida de acá —dije contornando con cuidado mi mano por su rostro —¿Te duele?

Hizo una mueca cuando toque un punto sensible y retiro el rostro —Un poco —tuvo que confesar entre dientes —¿Cómo has estado hoy? —pregunto detallando por primera vez una de mis pijamas nuevas, un vestido de lana ajustado y calientito con unas medias hasta el muslo, y como Sora lo expreso firmemente "Sin nada debajo", removí mis piernas un poco al recordarlo.

—Hace unos minutos regrese de hacer unas entregas. Y ya estoy libre —recalque la ultima parte besando su mejilla, la que no estaba herida.

—¡Qué bien! —Dijo ronroneando, echo un vistazo a su escritorio por encima de mi hombro —Yo también estoy libre ahora.

¡Me daban ganas de tumbarlo al piso y hacer cosas indecentes con él en el suelo! Oh dios, se me estaba pegando la perversión de Sora —Prepare algo en nuestra habitación, ven conmigo.

Nos levantamos y lo guié a nuestro cuarto caminando delante para que pudiera deleitarse con la vista, mi vestido/pijama apena y cubría lo esencial.

Cuando llegue a casa se me ocurrió que podía hacer algo romántico así del tipo dulce. Por lo que me tomo media hora preparar una merienda para después de cenar. Tenía lista en la cama una bandeja con champan y con fresas con chocolate.

—¿Y esto? —pregunto sonriendo de lado.

—Me apetecía comer algo dulce contigo.

Nos acomodamos con cuidado de no tumbar nada en la cama y el tomo una de las fresas, la mordió e hizo un sonido de gusto, luego acerco a mis labios el resto de la fresa para que la terminara.

—Te quedaron muy buenas —aprecio tomando otra —¿Las venderás?

—No había pensado en ello. Puedo hacerle bonitos diseños para que sean atractivas, supongo que ahora estamos haciendo una especie de control del producto.

—Una prueba de calidad.

—Eso.

—Yo te comería… Digo las comería.

Lo mire de reojo, estaba mordiendo la fresa con una sonrisa en los labios nada arrepentido de su equivocación, ahora sospechaba que lo hizo a propósito.

—Cuando desees —le respondí, su sonrisa se hizo más evidente al captar que le seguía la corriente.

El termino su fresa y se recostó sobre las almohadas mirándome divertido, yo también termine la mía y tome otra, le quite las hojitas verdes y me acomode a su lado.

—¿Quieres otra? —le pregunte metiendo la mitad de la fresa en mi boca y dejando la otra mitad expuesta para él.

Entendió lo que quería y se acerco mas a mí, con una lentitud sensual, primero poso sus labios sobre la punta de la fresa, luego deslizo su boca por la fruta chupándola hasta que se juntaron nuestros labios, la mordió para comerse su parte y se quedo unido a mi saboreando el sabor de nuestros labios húmedos por la jugosa fruta roja.

Cuando empezó a explorar dentro de mi boca, creo que casi me desmayo. Estaba tan emocionada por su respuesta que no podía dejar de sonreír, lo tome por la cabeza para acercarlo más a mí y le mordí juguetonamente el labio inferior, él dejo que lo hiciera para luego devolverme el favor y concentrarse en jugar con nuestros labios, moviéndolo de formas diferentes, chupando un poco por aquí, lamiendo otro poco por allá.

—¡Ahh! —se quejo retirándose un poco con una mueca de dolor que trataba de disimular, me lleve las manos a la boca al notar que había puesto mi mano sobre su herida en el rostro —No pasa nada —me aseguro.

—Matt lo siento yo…

—Creo que por ahora no podemos… —hizo una pausa buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Ponernos demasiado fogosos? —sugerí.

—Sera para otro día —me prometió sonriéndome.

—¡Mas te vale que no se te olvide!

—Tranquila.

Tomamos nuestras copas de champaña, Matt miraba su bebida, y luego a mí, y luego volvía a desviar la mirada.

Me acomode a su lado y recosté mi brazo casualmente sobre su pierna —¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?

Se llevo la copa a los labios con lentitud para ganar algo de tiempo, fruncí un poco el ceño al notarlo "¿Qué me estas ocultando?".

—Tai me dijo algo… —dije con cuidado sobre pensando cada palabra —sobre… bebes.

Interesada me senté derechita a su lado, imaginándome mil cosas —¿Sobre bebes? ¡Oh por dios! ¿Sora y él están esperando un bebé o bebés?

—No no Mimi —se apresuro decir—no es eso. No están esperando ningún bebé, es solo que él me estaba preguntando a mí sobre bebés…

—¡Hay no! ¿Cree que estoy embarazada? —Lleve mis manos a mi barriga —¿Acaso me veo gorda?

Su musical risa sonó contenida —No estás gorda ni nada de eso Mimi, el solo quería saber si cuando uno se casaba los bebes venían muy pronto.

—¡Ah! ¿Así que solo era eso? —pregunte con algo de duda mirándolo, el hizo un gesto afirmativo sonriendo —Vaya, bueno eso depende de la pareja, en nuestro caso eso obviamente no vienen de inmediato. Pero cada persona es un mundo y tal vez con él sea diferente. Espera ¿Qué hacía Tai preguntándote sobre que pasaba cuando te casas y sobre bebés? ¿¡Acaso el le va a pedir matrimonio a Sora!? —Chille emocionada.

—Tengo que admitir que yo también pensé en eso, pero no me confirmo nada parecido, solo tenía curiosidad.

Dejamos nuestras copas vacías en la bandeja, ¿bebés? ¿Acaso Tai estaba pensando en tener bebés? O más importante —Matt ¿Tú has pensado en tener bebés?

Sus claras cejas se elevaron un poco —Y-yo, un poco. Eh llevare las cosas a la cocina ya vuelvo.

Tomo la bandeja y nuestras copas casi vacías y salió de la habitación casi corriendo, y yo me quede recostada en nuestra cama pensando en bebés. Nuestros hijos serian las cositas más preciosas del planeta, con nuestra belleza y mi estilo. Abrace una almohada para liberar mi emoción y la asfixie en un abrazo, cuando quede satisfecha la aparte. Bebés, como me gustaría tenerlos. Tal vez si pudiera convencer a Matt…

Matt regreso a la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de él, y se acostó a mi lado.

—¿Matty?

—¿Si?

—¿No te gustaría que tuviéramos un bebé?

—…

—¿Te quedaste dormido? –pregunte en voz muy baja.

—Estaba pensado…

—¿Sobre?

—Bebés… Me gustaría más de uno por supuesto —sonreí feliz —Y me gustaría poder darles todo lo que quisieran en un futuro —¿Se referiría a un futuro cercano o a uno más lejano? —por eso es que me esfuerzo tanto ahora, para poder ser un buen padre algún día para nuestros hijos.

—Matt —dije conmovida por como hablaba de nuestra futura familia juntos, me acurruque a su lado y él me rodeo con un brazo —yo creo que serás un gran padre algún día.

—Gracias, yo solo quiero lo mejor para nuestra familia.

—Como me gusta cómo suena "nuestra familia" en tus labios —Levante el rostro y él me estaba mirando con una sonrisa —¿Qué? —le pregunte.

—Me estaba acordando de lo mucho que te amo.

Lo abrace muy fuerte —Yo también te amo mucho Matt —le dije con tanta intensidad que mi voz se rompió un poco. Todo estaba saliendo tan bien, Matt me amaba y esas eran todas las fuerzas que necesitaba para seguir luchando por nosotros.

Esa noche dormimos muy bien, las cosas estaban mejorando mucho, me moría porque Matt se recuperar de su malestar en la mejilla para subirle la intensidad a las cosas.

* * *

Unos meses más tarde ya era época de relajación, muchos jóvenes viajarían a otras ciudades o a otros países por las vacaciones de verano.

Yo estaba muy a la expectativa de lo que nos vendría. Desde que hable con Sora aquel sábado sobre mi relación con Matt las cosas habían cambiado tanto, nunca le dije nada sobre esas conversaciones a él pero podía notar como estaba más atento a mí. Trataba de pasar más tiempo conmigo y yo se lo agradecía en el alma, porque eso era exactamente lo que más quería.

Esta noche íbamos a celebrar el fin de la temporada de clases universitarias a las que asistían Matt, Sora y Tai, y yo también tenía un par de semanas libres por el curso de gastronomía. A Tai se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de tener citas dobles e ir a festejar a un club de la ciudad, solo que la idea la planteo Sora, porque todos sabíamos que tan pronto como Matt se enterar que la ocurrencia la tuvo Tai se iba a negar a ir.

Al llegar al club nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que Kari y Tk estaba presentes.

Mientras nos acercábamos a la mesa de nuestra familia no puede dejar de notar como de opuestas eran nuestras relaciones de pareja. Si veía a mi cuñado y a Kari, todo lo que los rodeaba destilaba dulzura, eran la pareja más adorable del planeta, la forma en la que Tk cuidaba a Kari era como si ella fuera su tesoro más preciado. Nadie, ni siquiera Tai, le podía reprochar nada, Tk hacía muy bien su trabajo. Si hablamos de Tai y Sora, estos dos eran un tema totalmente diferente, siempre estaban uno encima del otro, no podías saber donde comenzaba el cuerpo de uno y terminaba el del otro, las manos de Tai siempre se movían ansiosas por el cuerpo de Sora, un momento estaban en su cintura y al siguiente estaban posadas en un trasero. Si los lanzábamos a una piscina el agua se evaporaría de lo calientes que se la pasaban esos dos. Les sonreí a los chicos al llegar a la mesa. Me preguntaba ¿en qué extremo de esa balanza estábamos Matt y yo?

—¡Hola chicos! —salude a todos.

—¡Hola! ¡Mimi, Matt! ¿Cómo están? ¡Ya llegaron! ¡Los esperábamos! —hablaron todos a la vez.

—¡Hola princesa! —Me saludo Tk levantándose de su asiento para darme un abrazo.

—Hola Tk —le di un beso en la mejilla y luego hice lo mismo con Kari que se había levantado a su lado.

—Estaba algo preocupado, temía que no nos veríamos —le comentaba Tk a Matt.

—¿Por qué temías eso? —le pregunto Matt.

—Porque ya nos tenemos que ir —le respondió Tk.

—¿Qué? —Dije volteando a verlo cuando lo escuche —¡No! —les pedí suplicante y tomando a Kari por el brazo —Hace mucho que no salimos todos juntos.

—Lo siento Mimi, será para otra ocasión —me conforto Kari dándome un pequeño abrazo.

—Sí, ya los retuvimos por mucho tiempo —dijo Tai desde su puesto en la mesa.

—Lo siento chicos —se disculpo Kari tomándose de la mano con Tk —Fue lindo verlos —se despidieron y se perdieron entre la gente camino a la salida.

Matt puso su mano en mi espalda para que nos sentáramos, nos acomodamos yo frente a Tai y él frente a Sora.

—¿Tenían mucho rato aquí? —le pregunte a Sora.

—No, llevaban como media hora por lo que nos contaron, y desde que nos encontramos nos dijeron que tenían que estar en otro lugar, pero cuando les dijimos que nos encontraríamos con ustedes decidieron quedarse un rato para saludarlos.

—Awww, así no puedo estar molesta con ellos ¡que dulces!

Tai extendió su brazo por los hombros de Sora —Que ilusión ya terminaron las clases y no nos tendremos que preocupar más por las tareas y todo eso.

—¡Lose! Es muy emocionante —le dijo Sora pegándose a él y poniendo sus manos en las piernas de Tai.

—¿Qué ordenamos? —Pregunto Matt mirando el menú.

Me acerque tomándolo por el brazo para examinar las opciones con él —Hay pizza, hamburguesa, ¡Parrilla!, hay parrilla ¿podemos ordenar parrilla?

—Si, no hay problema —le hizo señas a un mesero para que se acercara a tomar el pedido —Aquí dice que son para dos personas así que con dos parrillas bastara para los cuatro ¿no crees?

—Si tienes razón ¿Que dicen ustedes chicos? —Levante la mirada a Sora y Tai que estaban muy ocupados ignorándonos entre risitas —¿Chicos?

Matt chasqueo sus dedos frente a ellos y se separaron sobresaltados.

—¿Si? —pregunto Sora quitando las manos de donde yo creía era la entrepierna de Tai y brindándonos toda su atención como si nada.

—Vamos a pedir parrilla ¿Quieren lo mismo? —les pregunte tratando de eliminar de mi mente lo que creía haber visto.

—¡Claro! —Se adelanto Tai algo acelerado —Dos para nosotros.

—Tai —verifique con el mesero que ya estaba tomando nuestro pedido —cada parrilla es para dos personas ¿verdad? —el asintió.

—No importa, nunca hay suficiente carne para mí —que sean dos parrillas para nosotros —le pidió al mesero señalándose a Sora y a sí mismo.

Divertida mire a Matt que no parecía nada sorprendido con la glotonería de Tai.

Quería hablar con Sora antes de que Tai la volviera a distraer. Con disimulo deslice mi pie por el suelo para dar con su pierna, la encontré y le di un toquesito, pero cuando Tai volteo a mirar de la nada a Sora como si ella lo hubiera llamado, note que me había equivocado. Intente dar con la pierna de Sora que estaba más alejada.

Sora dio un saltito en su asiento —Okey, creo que hay un par de pies traviesos debajo de la mesa.

Los chicos se miraron como si sospecharan el uno del otro.

—Fui yo —admití con timidez —intentaba llamar tu atención pero creo que me tropecé con Tai por el camino —Matt giro la cabeza a verme rápidamente como el exorcista —Fue un accidente —me disculpe.

—¿Para que querías mi atención?

—Para que me acompañaras al baño ¿puedes? —ella asintió poniéndose de pie de inmediato. Matt también se levanto para dejarme salir.

—¿No quieren algo para tomar chicas? —Pregunto Tai parándose al lado de Sora —ya saben para esperar mientras llega nuestro pedido.

—Un Martini estaría bien —dijo ella.

—Yo quiero agua de coco —le dije a Matt.

—Mimi es un bar no creo que vendan…

—Yo me encargo —Interrumpió Matt a Tai —No te preocupes.

—Está bien —dijo Tai, Matt asintió y ambos se encaminaron al bar y Sora y yo al baño de chicas. Le iba a dar un reporte de todos los trucos que me habían funcionado con Matt.

* * *

Nosotros llegamos al bar repleto y esperamos a ser atendidos.

—Oye Matt ¿y cómo van las cosas con Mimi?

—Van muy bien —conteste mirándolo de reojo.

—¿Ah si?, ¿Te han servido bien mis consejos? —me presiono sonriendo mientras me daba golpecitos en las costillas con el codo.

—Claro —fruncí el ceño y con los ojos entrecerrados me quede mirando su brazo para que entendiera que si seguía con eso me iba a poner agresivo.

—¡Bien! —Exclamo satisfecho apoyando los codos en la barra —¿Sabes? para cualquier asesoría que necesites aquí estoy yo —se señalo a sí mismo —No por nada me dicen Hulk en la cama —dijo encogiéndose de hombros con falsa modestia.

Rodé los ojos, ya empezó con el tormento —Por supuesto, Hulk, no me cabe duda de que tus noches siempre acaban en tragedia —volteo a mirarme mosqueado, que fácil era hacerlo rabiar, el barman se paro frente a nosotros —Una agua de coco y un cuba libre —el asintió y se puso a preparar la bebida con rapidez.

—Estoy seguro de que a ti no te dicen nada como eso —dijo para provocarme.

—¿Algo como que, apodos estúpidos?

—Estas celoso, es comprensible —dijo tomando una actitud comprensiva —No a todos los comparan con cosas geniales, como un tornado —dijo clavando la miraba en mi como si hubiera ganado.

—¿Te dicen el tornado?

—En-la-cama —me aseguro.

El barman dejo las bebidas en el bar y se las pague —es comprensible —le dije imitando su actitud y tomando la bebidas —los tornados solo dejan desastre por donde pasan.

Su cara se puso algo roja de furia —eso no es lo que significa…

—Como sea, no necesito que me estén comparando con NA-DA, me basta y me sobra que la única palabra que me puedan gemir al oído sea mi nombre —Y lo deje allí mientras me dirigía a la mesa.

Sonreí triunfante para mis adentros mientras me sentaba, las chicas aun no regresaban, ¿Qué tanto hablaban en el baño? Un par de minutos después llego Tai con las bebidas, puso una de ellas con tanta fuerza en la mesa que se derramo un tercio del contenido. Mantuvo actitud ofendida como por dos minutos antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo como si fuera mi asesor personal.

—Volviendo al tema de Mimi y tú —yo miraba en dirección al baño de mujeres esperando a que las chicas aparecieran —Es tu obligación sorprenderla con momentos especiales, y ya sé que eso es como que imposible porque tu careces de mi imaginación, y también se que descartas 4 de cada 5 de mis ideas para ser más creativo en tu vida personal, pero te traigo una idea que se que Mimi amara. 2 palabras: Juego de Roles. ¡Oh espera! Creo que eran tres palabras entonces… bueno como sea.

Lleve mi índice y mi pulgar al puente de mi nariz —Esa estupidez es para gente insegura que no se sienten bien con quienes son.

—¿¡Que!? Claro que no ¡No seas aguafiestas! Es divertido meterse en el personaje por ejemplo: de un doctor y una enfermera, de una policía y de un ladrón, de un jefe y una secretaria…

—Que patético…

—Ok, otra idea entonces… ¡Días desnudos! Tienen que pasar todo el día en la casa sin nada de ropa, así podrás admirar su escultural figura y ella la tuya, si es que tienes algo que mostrar —añadió entredientes.

—¿De dónde sacas esas ideas? —le pregunte tratando de contenerme para no patearlo por debajo de la mesa.

—De la práctica —respondió alzando sus cejas con insinuación.

Me lo imagine contaminando toda su casa recostando su trasero desnudo por todas partes e hice una mueca de asco porque de vez en cuando nos reunimos allá para ver partidos deportivos —mas nunca iré a tu casa.

Puso los ojos en blanco —¡Ok se me acaba de ocurrir algo loco! ¡Intercambio de ropa interior! —se rió de ocurrencia —Imagínate lo sexy que debe ser saber que ella se pasa TODO EL DÍA con tus bóxers y ahora jajaja y ahora imagínate a ti jajaja —se llevo una mano a los ojos para secarse las lagrimas de la risa que se le escapaban —con una de sus tangas enterradas en tu trasero por horas jajajajaja.

Esta vez si le di la patada que me estaba aguantando. Se agacho para sobarse la pierna herida todavía riendo. Hasta que recupero el control de sí mismo.

—Está bien era una broma —dijo tratando de ponerse serio y tratando de contener los espasmos de risa.

Pasee la mirada por el lugar recordando que era un lugar público y que podría haber algunas ex fans de la banda por allí. Tome un trago de mi bebida para distraerme de esa idea.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir otra cosa —dijo mirando a un punto en el techo —Un poco de acción con Mimi… en la piscina —Y me miro esperando mi reacción.

Tome un sorbo de mi trago —No.

—¿No?

—No.

—¿No? ¿Pero porque?…

—No me gusta el exhibicionismo.

—¿Pero de que exhibicionismo hablas? ¿Yo me refería a hacerlo en la piscina de tu casa? Aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿Te imaginas hacerlo en un piscina pública, con la adrenalina que sentirían por poder ser atrapados en el acto?

—No —¿Acaso todavía no le quedaba claro?

—Eres muy cerrado —se quejo desplomándose sobre su asiento y bebiendo de su trago —Y aburrido, eso significa que si te sugiero lo de hacer una cinta triple x también te negaras.

Fruncí el entrecejo —Eso es muy peligroso.

—¿Qué? ¡No, para nada! Si es algo arriesgado pero es muy emocionante, así luego juntos se podrán verse en el acto, y no hay nada más excitante que eso.

—Es un atentado contra la privacidad tener algo como eso.

—Bueno, supongo que así sería el caso contigo siendo que eres alguien que estuvo en el ojo público y todo eso. Pero pueden grabar una cinta, verla y luego borrarla inmediatamente.

Ya estaba negando con la cabeza —Jamás.

—Yo y Sora…

—Es "Sora y yo" imbécil.

—¿Ah? ¡Ah! Si si eso, nosotros tenemos cada uno un CD con una copia de nuestros vídeos y no hay nadie mejor para guardarlos que nosotros mismo, y los podemos ver todas la veces que queramos… Una, y otra, y otra…

—Ya basta —lo detuve —Exceso de información.

En ese momento el mesero llego con nuestro pedido, la parrilla humeante nos seducía con su olor. Perfecto, llego justo a tiempo porque no podía aguantar más las locuras de Tai.

—Esto se ve buenísimo… —babeo Tai al ver las chuletas y chorizos.

—Le voy a enviar un mensaje a Mimi, ya se están tardando mucho —dije para mí a ver que las chicas aun no aparecían. Al levantar la mirada Tai tenía una alita de pollo en la boca —¡Espera a las chicas! No seas tan bestia —Se apresuro a dejar la alita de nuevo en el plato pero podía notar que le faltaba un pedazo.

—Oye… —Intente con todas mis fuerzas no responder mal ni poner los ojos en blanco, pero es que sinceramente ya me hartaba tanto "oye, oye, oye…"

—Di-me —dije con lentitud, invocando a la paciencia y separando la palabra en un intento por controlarme.

—Toda esta comida me acaba de dar una idea. ¿Por qué no… Mmm intentas prepararle algo especial a Mimi como una comida dulce? Así como ella —Intente visualizar esa idea en mi mente —Algo que tenga frutas y chocolate, mucho chocolate.

—Aja.

—Ahora para darle un toque sensual a la idea, imagina que ambos tengan que comer el postre del cuerpo del otro, para lamer algo de piel en el proceso.

—Esa parece una idea casi tan estúpida como las demás —replique.

—Dijiste "casi" así que posiblemente lo consideres —iba a negarlo pero él continuo —puedes jugar con la idea solo tienes que ser creativo —Puso una cara de preocupación como si le costara pensar sobre si yo era capaz de ser creativo —Algo como llevar chocolate derretido y ponerlo sobre alguna zona sensible como el cuello, entonces así solo tienes que tomar su cuello y apoderarte de él como si fuera un manantial de agua y tú estuvieras muerto de sed. ¿A que es una buena idea?

Me libre de tener que darle la razón porque las chicas decidieron aparecer.

—¡Al fin llego la comida! —exclamo Sora.

—¡Que rico huele! —dijo a su vez Mimi.

Tengo que admitirlo, fue una fantástica cena. Tanto así que realmente lamente que Tk y Kari no se hubieran quedado. No podía dejar de mirar a mi Mimi. Se veía tan alegre, no dejaba de sonreír, de reírse con las tonterías de Tai y de hablar de cosas triviales con Sora. Me sentí mal al pensar que había descuidado mi responsabilidad de hacer que siempre tuviera esa actitud feliz tan característica de su personalidad. Espero poder compensarla pronto porque por mi cabeza aun rondaba una de las alocadas ideas de Tai.

Más tarde esa noche.

Me encontraba recostado en la cama mientras Mimi tomaba un baño.

No me podía sacar de la cabeza las sugerencias de Tai, no eran para nada lo que yo me esperaba, el me daba ideas que eran para ser usadas por él, no por mí. Yo no podía, simplemente no podía hacer algo como lo que me decía.

Resople molesto y luego recordé que algunas cosas habían mejorado considerablemente entre Mimi y yo. Solía encontrar más a menudo entre mis cosas en el estudio algunas notitas de Mimi deseándome buenos días, diciendo lo mucho que me amaba, sugiriendo que tomáramos un paseo, invitándome a cocinar algo juntos. Extrañaba mucho esas notas, antes me las daba todo el tiempo, pero cuando dejaron de llegar pude sentir su falta, y ahora que las veía de nuevo me inspiraba un sentimiento de que era algo muy especial y apreciado, no podía evitar atesorar y guardar cada una de las notas que me encontraba.

Otra muestra de que últimamente Mimi se sentía con ganas de jugar era cuando me modelaba esas prendas de ropa interior todas las noches, y esas picardías que usaba para dormir eran casi tan sensuales como ella. Era muy interesante y placentero a la vista. Me preguntaba ¿Cómo podía Mimi hacer esas cosas, animarse a probar cosas diferentes? la respuesta: Ella era Mimi, siempre le gustaba hacer cosas nuevas, estaba en su naturaleza, siempre estar innovando. ¿Por qué yo no podía hacer eso?, ¿De qué tenía miedo?, no espera, yo no tengo miedo, no podía aceptarlo, eso me haría débil, y peor aún, sería darle la razón a Tai.

Piensa Yamato piensa. Las ideas de Tai. Una parte de mi se resistía rotundamente a seguir nada recomendado por él, además de que las ideas por si solas eran para locos como él. Pero a veces decía cosas interesantes, antes de arruinarlo añadiendo algo de estupidez que dañaba la idea.

¿Qué había dicho de preparar algo dulce para Mimi? Eso me podría funcionar, era "romántico" el chocolate lo era. ¿Esa no era la idea que arruino diciendo que nos untáramos el chocolate y que lo lamiéramos de nuestros cuerpos el uno al otro? Suspire pesadamente. No. No iba a hacer esa parte, si iba hacer el chocolate y haría algo que le gustara a Mimi pero no siguiendo cada paso del plan del cabeza de chorlito. Algo se me ocurriría. No podía ser tan difícil.

—¿Matt?

—¿Mimi?, ¿Qué pasa? —pregunte incorporándome de la cama.

—¿Me puedes hacer compañía?

Entre al baño donde la encontré dentro de la bañera mirándome con esperanza.

—¿Quieres que me quede sentado sobre el inodoro hasta que termines?

—Yo pensaba más bien en que te unieras conmigo… —se hundió un poco entre las burbujas —aquí dentro.

Mire sus ropas por el suelo y sonreí un poco, esa era una petición imposible de rechazar.

Un minuto más tarde ya me estaba acomodando dentro de la bañera. Mimi se acerco y se sentó en mi regazo, cerré los ojos al sentir el placer que me provocaba su cuerpo tan suave sobre el mío. Sin ser consciente de mis acciones la rodee por la cintura acercándola más a mí en un abrazo y recostando mi frente a su hombro —Hueles rico —se me salió.

Ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, giro para besarme en el cuello enviando una agradable sensación por todo mi cuerpo —Es esencia de canela.

—¿Sabes lo que escuche? Escuche: es esencia para chica… Es decir que voy a oler a mujer.

Se rió con los labios pegados a mi cuello y dijo a través de ellos —eso no es malo, así lo demás sabrán que te la pasas así de cerquita de mi —sentencio acariciando mi pecho y apretándose un poco más a mí para dar a entender su punto.

Sonreí complacido con sus acciones. Sus manos me acariciaban los brazos y el torso con delicadeza. Lleve mis manos a su espalda para imitar sus movimientos y un gemido de placer se escapo de sus labios. Se acurruco en mi pecho para sentir mis caricias.

No podía creer que no hubiéramos hecho esto antes. Me estaba preguntando si había valía la pena pasar horas encerrado en el estudio trabajando a estar compartiendo más tiempo con Mimi. Justo en este momento creo que había desperdiciado el tiempo.

Me pregunte como se sentiría respecto al estado de nuestra relación, hasta que Mimi no empezó a darme pequeñas sorpresas como sus invitaciones a hacer mas actividades juntos no había notado que habíamos estado viviendo en un terrible monotonía. Tal vez ella lo había notado y había decidido hacer algo al respecto y por eso había habido cambios. Y yo me estaba quedando atrás. También tenía que aportar mi granito de arena.

Empecé a fantasear con todo lo que quería darle a Mimi, la casa de sus sueños. Estábamos trabajando en ello, trabajando ambos por conseguirlo. Y nos estaba tomando mucho tiempo. Avanzábamos lento pero seguro.

—Matt…

—¿Si?

—¿Por qué te detuviste?

No me había dado cuenta de que había detenido las caricias —Lo siento —me disculpe reanudándolas.

Mimi se removió para sentarse sobre mis piernas y recostar su espalda a mi pecho. La abrace por la cintura y le di un beso en el cuello. Ella se aferro a mi brazo por debajo del agua.

—Me estaba preguntando… —comento mientras apartaba su cabello para que tuviera más acceso a su cuello —¿Qué te parece que vivamos en esta casa tan grande?

—¿Por qué te preguntabas eso?

—Estaba pensando en lo pitufos…

—¿Eh?

—Es que ellos viven en casas más pequeñas porque dicen que: ¿para qué tener una casa más grande si de esa manera ellos vivirían más separados?

—¿Me intenta decir que te quieres mudar?

—No. La verdad me preguntaba que pensabas sobre eso ¿Crees que tengan razón?

Lo pensé por un momento. Nose a donde quería llegar —En parte tienen razón, si hace que vivamos un poco mas separados. Pero de esa manera podemos tener también espacio para almacenar más cosas.

—Cierto —coincido —¿A ti te gustaría que viviéramos en un lugar más pequeño para estar más juntos?

Sé que se refiera a vivir en una casa más pequeña pero no pude evitar decir —Si a eso vamos podríamos quedaros a vivir en esta bañera ¿No estás de acuerdo en que así nos la pasaríamos muy juntos?

Ella rio —Si, y también muy mojados.

Me reí al notar el doble sentido de esa frase, aunque seguramente ella no lo había notado, creo que yo era el único con la mente sucia por acá.

Sus pies acariciaron mis piernas dándome un suave masaje. El brazo que tenia libre se aventuro a explorar sus suaves curvas escondidas bajo el agua y las burbujas.

No me importaba si vivíamos en una mansión enorme o en una casa de una habitación, porque buscaría la manera de estar a su lado como fuese estuviésemos donde estuviésemos.

Levante su barbilla para poder besarla a gusto. Nos sentíamos muy bien allí hundidos en el agua tibia y no teníamos ninguna prisa por terminar aquel largo baño.

* * *

—Soritaaa…

Sora me miro con suspicacia colocando sus manos en la cintura como una mamá lista para reprender a su hijo —¿Qué hiciste ahora Taichi?

—Nada… —no pude evitar sonar como una nena nerviosa —Prepare un juego.

—Tai, mi amor, estoy un poquito ocupada… podemos jugar despu…

—Sora por favor —puse mis manos juntas —Solo quiero saber si el juego funciona pero te necesito para que me ayudes.

—¿Y de que es el juego? —pregunto resignándose.

La lleve a la cocina donde tenía preparado una botella de cerveza y un par de vasos.

—Mira siéntate, lo que hay que hacer es básicamente hacer una afirmación por ejemplo: Yo digo "te llamas Sora Takenuchi" si yo tengo razón tú lo confirmaras tomando un trago —le explique llenando nuestros vasos de cerveza —si me equivoqué tú me tienes que decir "Bebe" entonces yo tomo un trago y así sabré que no tenía razón ¿Entiendes?

—Si más o menos, ¿Nos vamos a tardar mucho?

—No —le asegure entregándole su vaso —Ahora probemos, empieza tu.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Eso no vale, tienes que hacer una afirmación sobre mí no una pregunta.

—Ahh ok, ehhh haces esto porque estas aburrido.

—Bebe.

—No entiendo ¿Me equivoque?

—Bebe —le volví a decir levantando su mano para que bebiera —lo hiciste bien, es solo que no hago esto porque este aburrido, así que si, te equivocaste con esa afirmación por lo que te toca beber a ti.

—Tienes una forma rara de entretenerte.

Reí un poco —ahora es mi turno, estarás libre el día domingo.

—No se si ese día surja algún imprevisto…

—Sora primero tienes que beber de tu trago o hacerme beber a mí, nada de reflexiones en voz alta.

—Es que… ¿Y si no se la respuesta?

Suspire —Los imprevistos no cuentan, si tienes planes para ese día, estas ocupada, si no los tienes, estas libre.

—Estoy libre, bebe, digo yo bebo ¿no?

—Correcto, solo me quería asegurar, reserva ese día tendremos una especie de cita grupal.

—¿Con quienes?

—Deja que sea una sorpresa.

—¿En dónde?

—En el parque.

—¿Sabes? Si querías pedirme salir solo tenias que decirlo.

—Lose, pero quería probar si el juego funcionaba.

Se quedo pensativa un momento —¿y ahora que hago bebo yo o bebes tú?

Me tomo un momento analizar la pregunta —Bebo yo, ahora que tienes planes yo estoy equivocado.

Ella se rió —que juego tan extraño.

—Vienes tú.

—Bien, Mimi y Matt estarán en esa cita grupal.

Me extraño que lo hubiese adivinado, tome un trago.

Ella sonrió —lo sabia —dijo con suficiencia.

Me acaricie la barbilla pensando en una más difícil —Te gustaría tener bebés pronto.

Su boca se abrió un poco de la sorpresa —¿De dónde sacas eso?

Me encogí de hombros haciéndome el desentendido —¿Bebo o bebes?

Iba a decir algo pero pareció pensarlo mejor, dijo —Bebes.

Tome un trago sin protestar, la verdad me aliviaba su respuesta.

—¿Por qué la pregunta extraña?

—Técnicamente no fue una pregunta…

—Afirmación entonces ¿Por qué?

—Uno de los objetivos del juego es conocer cosas de la otra persona que no sepamos, ese tipo de afirmaciones se pueden hacer, así como muchas otras. Yo no sabía eso de ti y ahora si lose.

—¿A ti te gustaría tener bebés pronto?

Mis ojos se abrieron alarmados por la pregunta —No se pueden hacer preguntas —le recordé.

—Tómalo como una afirmación.

—No se puede repetir afirmación —trate desesperadamente de que dejara el tema.

Entrecerró un poco los ojos —Bien —puso su vaso en la mesa y entrecruzo las manos mirándome con determinación —Mi turno —"Hay no, ¿en qué me metí?" —Me estas ocultado algo.

Trague en seco "Mierda". Humedecí mi labio nervioso, porque eso era cierto. Me empecé a reír nervioso pensando como mi cabeza rodaría y bebí un sorbito mirando el suelo tratando de controlarme.

Sora se levanto —Supongo que no me vas a decir lo que me estas ocultando.

Sentí mis mejillas encenderse —Por supuesto que te lo diré… —me levante también quedando frente a ella.

—¿Y bien? —me apremio esperando.

—El domingo —le dedique mi mejor sonrisa de chico bueno.

La mire triunfante mientras observaba como ella intentaba mantener una pokerface, pero podía notar cómo se debatía entre asesinarme por mi negativa de responderle ahora mismo, contra la idea de dejarme vivir con la promesa de que se enteraría en unos días.

—De acuerdo —acepto rindiéndose.

Mentalmente suspire aliviado, le robe un beso antes de que decidiera tomar una actitud ofendida conmigo —Ahora voy a llamar a Kari —le avise y me tome el resto de mi trago —¿Lo ves? Yo bebo porque es cierto. Gracias por ayudarme —Y salí pintando de allí antes de que pudiera hacerme más preguntas.

A la hora de dormir esa noche todavía me sentía nervioso, accidentalmente me había autoacorralado esta tarde. No le quitaba la vista de encima a Sora intentado medir como seguía, si todavía estaba molesta o si ya me había perdonado. Aun no me había echado de la habitación para que durmiera afuera, así que supongo que ya me había perdonado.

Cuando se acomodo en la cama a mi lado, decidí que su enfado ya era agua pasada.

Me acerque a ella y le susurre —¿Tienes ganas de pasarlo bien esta noche?

—¿Vamos a jugar a los legos o qué? —mis cejas se dispararon para arriba, no me esperaba esa actitud.

—Estaba pensando en algo más… adulto.

—¿Revisamos facturas?

Me retire despacio de su lado —Bien, ya entendí.

Apague la luz y me quede quietecito en mi lado de la cama tratando de no hacer nada más que despertara su furia en mi contra. A pesar de que me sentía algo culpable por su estado una sonrisa se expandió por mi rostro sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarla, me parecía muy gracioso lo que estaba pasando.

Definitivamente seguía molesta.

* * *

Hola lectores, agradezco sus reviews, me alegra que hasta el momento este fic les haya sacado alguna que otra risa a algunos ^_^ ya esta a mitad de camino, pronto llegara a su FIN.

Me pueden contactar a mi twitter: TrueAleCriollo


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Al llegar a casa luego de haber regresado de recoger mis calificaciones de la universidad andaba realmente cansado, trate de decidir si me iba al estudio para adelantar un poco mi trabajo o ir a la cocina a preparar mi sorpresa para Mimi. Al final decidí ir a la cocina porque recordé que todo el trabajo pendiente lo había terminado en la oficina, ese era el resultado de ser un adicto al trabajo y que dejando todo eso de lado, eran vacaciones y no tenía trabajo.

Después de un par de horas termine de lavar, pelar y cortar un montón de frutas y escuche afuera el auto de Mimi aparcar y me pregunte si realmente había pasado las últimas dos horas en ese plan. En mi defensa tuve que limpiar todo el desastre de cascaras de cada fruta que iban quedando por todas partes. Me apresure echar los desperdicios en la basura y en meter los pedazos cortados en un gran bol y lo deje en la nevera, esperaba que Mimi no sospechara nada ni que abriera la nevera y la viera por accidente. Las sorpresas eran mejores cuando no te las esperabas. Fingí que leí una receta de cómo hacer tu propio chocolate cuando Mimi entro a la casa.

—Mmm huele a algo frutal ¡Hola mi cielo! —me saludo al verme en la cocina.

—Hola mi reina ¿te ayudo con eso? —me acerque a tomar las bolsas que llevaba en los brazos.

—Gracias —y me agradeció un con beso que intentamos estirar lo máximo posible.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —me pregunto.

—Estoy por hacer algo de chocolate —le dije tratando de concentrarme en las instrucciones pero mirando de reojo como se acercaba a la nevera.

—Yo voy a decorar un pastel especial para este domingo —abrió la puerta de la nevera y yo solo podía orar porque no notara el bol con las frutas dentro. Al final saco un pastel que estaba allí y lo coloco en la isla de la cocina, pude respirar tranquilo cuando la puerta de la nevera se cerró con un sonido seco detrás de ella.

—¿A que no sabes quién me pidió el encargo de pastel? —me pregunto Mimi mordiéndose el labio inferior con aire divertido para evitar decir el nombre.

—No lo sé, ¿Alguien importante?

—Si…

—¿Alguien que te agrada?

—Definitivamente…

—¿Pago muy bien por el pastel?

—De hecho le hice un descuento…

Levante las cejas algo sorprendido —¿Conozco a esa persona?

—Sí, ¡Ya! ¿Te digo?

—Bueno dime…

—¡Tai!

Fruncí el ceño extrañado —Él no es importante…

Mimi soltó una risita —No seas malo, claro que sí.

—Ah bueno… ¿Y porque me cuentas esto? —le pregunte regresando mi atención a mi trabajo de hacer el chocolate.

—Porque, es un pastel importante, él es nuestro amigo, —trate de no resoplar de la risa ante ese último comentario —y me alegro que me haya pedido a mí que le hiciera el pastel en lugar de ir a comprarlo a otro lado a alguna pastelería o algo así.

—Le hubieras cobrado el doble, yo solo digo.

—¡No podría! De hecho lo hago encantada, se lo hubiera hecho gratis.

—Mimi… —la llame. No me gustaba que se sintiera tan generosa con otro hombre.

—Y lo mejor de todo es que me dijo que tuviera un aire romántico…

—¿Qué dijo que? —pregunte moviendo molesto la cuchara para revolver el cacao en polvo.

—Sus palabras exactas más bien fueron algo así: "Decóralo con esas cosas cursis que le gustan a las chicas". ¿No te parece tierno? Lo pidió para nuestra cita grupal este domingo.

"Imbécil" seguro hacia eso para hacerme quedar mal con Mimi, fingiendo ser más romántico que yo. Cuando le pusiera las manos encima se iba a enterar.

—Él ya me había comentado algo sobre un pedido que te quería hacer, y le dije que le cobrarías el doble.

—¡Matt! Tai es familia, no le podemos hacer esas cosas.

Un escalofrió me recorrió la espina dorsal —No me recuerdes eso. Y aun creo que se aprovecho de tu buen corazón.

—No me importa que un miembro de mi familia se aproveche de mí.

La mire con mala cara —Creo que no escuchaste como sonó eso.

—Si sonó raro —admitió volviendo a su buen humor —A lo que me refiero es que no me importa hacerle algunos favores como, cocinarle un pastel por menos dinero o tal vez llevarlo a algún lugar si no puede ir…

—No.

—¿No qué?

—No lo llevaras a ningún lado. Nose si se te olvido pero él tiene una novia que lo puede hacer y una hermana —Ahora le tenía que añadir la azúcar al cacao pero no sabía en qué medida, así que le termine agregando una cantidad diabética al azar, también le añadí mantequilla derretida a la mezcla, no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, le debí prestarle más atención a la receta antes de empezar pero ¿Qué tal difícil podía ser prepara un poco de chocolate?

Un olor a canela me llego con intensidad, Mimi se me acercaba, por un momento me pregunte si así olía yo al acercarme demasiado a alguien, tenía que bañarme de nuevo con jabón de hombre cuando terminara con esto. Los brazos de Mimi me abrazaron desde atrás.

—¿Estas celosito de Tai mi amorcito? —me canturreo con voz aniñada.

—¡Jamás!

Se quedo así hasta que termine de revolver toda la mezcla. Cuando terminé se asomo por un lado.

—¿Puedo probar a ver qué tal?

Limpie un poco de chocolate de la cuchara con mi dedo, Mimi tomo mi mano y la dirigió a su boca donde chupo el chocolate de mi dedo con lentitud con su mirada clavada en la mía. Sentí que las mejillas me ardían, esperaba que no lo notara.

—Divino

Perfecto. Si a Mimi le gustaba mejor porque igual y era para ella. Me acerque a robarle un beso para limpiarle un poco de chocolate que le había quedado en la comisura de la boca y ella se sobresalto sorprendida pero sonriendo.

Mimi regreso a su estación de trabajo y se concentro en armar, glasear y decorar el pastel para Tai por lo que pude terminar de limpiar todo mi espacio con tranquilidad, con la esperanza de que no notara nada sospechoso.

—¿Me puedes ayudar a terminar aquí mi amor?

—Claro —le respondí.

Atendía a todas sus indicaciones, sostener la tapa del pastel mientras ella le agregaba crema y chocolate al centro, ponerla con precisión milimétrica en su lugar, pasarle el rodillo al fondant mientras ella glaseaba el exterior del pastel. Intentaba reprimir una sonrisa mientras trabajaba.

Me sentía muy bien de que me dejara ayudarla, me hacía sentir que éramos un equipo y me gustaba saber que trabajábamos bien juntos. La mejor parte era que la podíamos pasar juntos. Algo que hace unos meses atrás no hacíamos porque cada uno se concentraba demasiado en sus propios asuntos, que aunque nos beneficiarían a ambos a largo plazo, había desplazando nuestra relación de pareja sin que lo notáramos, haciéndome sentir incompleto sin que supiera el porqué.

Al terminar el pastel le quedo precioso, claro para una chica. Era tal y como lo había especificado Tai, cursi, pero lo había decorado mi esposa así que era bellamente cursi. Rodé mis ojos al darme cuenta de mis pensamientos.

—Lo dejare en el refrigerador —tome el pastel porque era un poco pesado. Mimi se apresuro a abrir la puerta de refrigerador y de hacer algo de espacio —Ya está listo.

—Gracias —le dije apartándola discretamente del lugar.

—Gracias a ti ¡Justo a tiempo para la cita grupal! —se quedo un poco pensativa y luego pregunto —¿Para que estabas haciendo chocolate hace un rato?

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente con alarma pero me recobre al tiro —Sube a la habitación y te lo diré allá.

Si le pareció extraña mi petición no dijo nada y se encamino a las escaleras.

Cuando se perdió de vista busque una bandeja un coloque allí un pequeño bol con chocolate derretido y en otro fruta cortada en pedazos con algunos palillos de madera para poder tomarlos y mojarlos en el chocolate. Si esto no era romántico no sabía que lo era.

Me dirigí a nuestra habitación con cuidado de no tropezarme en el camino y hacer un desastre.

—¿Mimi? —la llame entrando a la habitación y colocando la bandeja en una mesita.

Salió del closet acomodándose el crop top de una de sus pijamas nuevas que consistía básicamente en eso y una panty. ¿Cómo sabia que rayos era un crop top? Fácil. Ella me lo explicaba cada vez que le reprochaba el porqué tenía que salir por allí en público con una franela cortada por la mitad dejando su abdomen descubierto."Parece ropa interior Mimi" trataba de converserla, "Para nada, está en tendencia y es para ser usada". Aun seguíamos debatiendo ese tema, pero al menos había logrado que lo usara solo en la casa.

—¿Qué es eso que tienes allí? —pregunto acercándose como un gatito curioso.

—Ya que te gustan las frutas me encargue de prepara un bol lleno para que lo comiéramos y acá —tome el bol pequeño mostrándoselo —tenemos chocolate derretido, porque sé que te encanta el dulce.

—¡Me encanta! Gracias mi vida —exclamó entusiasmada, tanto que al abrazarme el envase que tenía en las manos se le volcó encima.

—¡Ahhhh! —Grito apartando su cabello con rapidez del desastre, no pude contener una risa —¿Te parece divertido? —en venganza se paso las manos por el chocolate en su pecho y me lo restregó en la cara.

—¡Oye!

—¿Qué? —pregunto con inocencia retrocediendo.

Corte la distancia que había creado hasta alcanzarla, ella puso las manos en mi pecho para tratar de detenerme manchándolo del dulce en el proceso. Tome sus muñecas y las inmovilice contra la pared donde la había acorralado. En un movimiento atrevido se puso de puntillas y lamió un camino desde mis labios hasta mi pómulo haciendo que me detuviera repentinamente excitado. Me miraba con algo de complicidad como si no le importara hacerlo de nuevo, nuestras respiraciones eran aceleradas y su busto chocaba contra mi pecho cada vez que tomaba aliento.

 _"_ _tienes que tomar su cuello y apoderarte de él como si fuera un manantial de agua y tú estuvieras muerto de sed"_

Ahora mismo era un manantial de chocolate, acerque mi boca a su cuello, lento, para crear expectación, ella se había quedado muy quieta, pase mi lengua con degustando la dulzura el chocolate y luego succione un poco, de la garganta de Mimi se escaparon algunos gemidos dejándome muy satisfecho.

—Mira lo que hiciste —murmuré con los labios apretados contra su cuello y con las manos expandiendo el chocolate sobre su abdomen.

Se escapo de mi control y miro el reguero que habíamos hecho —Tenemos que limpiar este desorden —La cargue en mis brazos —¡Ahhh!

—Relájate —me senté en el suelo acomodándola sobre mis piernas. Tengo que admitir que no era precisamente divertido estar embarrado en dulce, pero la cara de Mimi mirándome de hito en hito si que era divertida.

Ella me miro enfufurruñada un momento antes de alcanzar el envase de las frutas para examinar su interior —¿y esto? ¿Qué pretendías?

—El plan era mojar la fruta en el chocolate y comerlo pero… —Mire mi chocolate esparcido por todo el suelo, por su cabello y nuestros cuerpos.

Uno de sus brazos rodeo mi cuello, tomo una uva y la paso por mi rostro limpiando el chocolate de allí con ella, la metió en su boca y pregunto —¿Así?

No pude evitar sonreír. Internamente estaba aliviado de que no me armara bronca por todo el desorden, aunque tampoco me podía engañar, sabía que eso vendría tarde o temprano si no limpiaba pronto. Pero de momento Mimi parecía estarle sacando el lado bueno al asunto. Algo que yo muy difícilmente hubiera podido hacer.

Así pasamos esa velada, acomodados juntos, comiendo fruta con chocolate de nuestros cuerpos y lamiendo de vez en cuando el dulce de nuestros dedos, hombros y cuellos disfrutando de la intimidad del momento.

Unos días más tarde ese fin de semana.

El muy esperado, por mi, día domingo de la cita grupal, llego y estaba muy entusiasmada. Era algo tan romántico.

Nos reunimos Sora, Tai, Kari, Tk, Matt y yo en un lindo parque y nos acomodamos en unas mesas de picnic cerca de unos árboles. Mientras los chicos se encargaban de poner manteles, poner la música y charlar entre ellos nosotras nos encargábamos de poner la comida, en realidad solo lo hacíamos Sora y yo, porque Kari se estaba dedicando a documentar el proceso tomando miles de fotografías.

—Días como este no suceden muy a menudo, les aseguro que querrían tener un recuerdo de hoy —nos aseguro mientras le tomaba fotos a los chicos desprevenidos.

—Estoy de acuerdo, quiero que me envíes todas las fotos que tomes hoy para agregarlas a mi álbum familiar —le pedí.

—Está bien —prometió Kari —Mmm huelen rico esos pasteles.

Mire orgullosa el bello pastel que me había pedido Tai para la ocasión el cual estaba colocado en el centro de la mesa. Sora estaba acomodando alrededor pequeños pasteles de limón, los cuales olían deliciosos.

—¿Tu hiciste estos Sora? —le pregunte.

—Si, Kari me dio una mano de hecho ¿De qué es el pastel que preparaste?

—De terciopelo rojo. Tai me dijo que trajera algo para la reunión así que se me ocurrió hacer un pastel, y cuando se lo dije me dio algunas ideas para decorarlo.

Tk se sentó a mi lado a observar a su hermano y Tai.

—¿Tk? —le llamó Sora.

—¿Eh?

—¿Al parecer Tai les pidió a todos que trajeran algo para la cita, ¿qué te mando a traer a ti?

Tk se volteo lentamente con una sonrisa en el rostro y dijo —Muy pronto lo descubrirás —y dicho eso se escabullo de nuevo con los chicos.

Sora lo miro ceñuda —No entiendo, hace unos días atrás Tai me sale con que me está ocultando algo, Tk ahora no me quiere decir algo tan simple, ¿acaso todos los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo para andar con secreteos? —Me miro —¿Mimi, Matt también anda así?

—Que yo sepa no. Él trajo conmigo el pastel, supongo que eso va por los dos —Sora bajo la mirada triste y me conmovió, me acerque a darle un abrazo —Ya Sora no te deprimas, Tk dijo que pronto sabrás que trajo y con Tai… —Intente excusarlo de alguna manera pero no se me ocurría ¿porque le dijo a Sora que le ocultaba algo? ¿Qué clase de novio perverso era?

—Tai también me dijo que me diría hoy lo que me estaba ocultando —admito Sora con voz temblorosa.

—Entonces debe ser algo lindo o algo bueno para que se haya tomado la molestia de organizar esta salida tan adorable —Mire a Kari buscando que me secundara —¿No te parece? —ella asintió y Sora pareció sentirse un poco mejor. En mi mente oraba porque Tai no nos fuera a decepcionar, porque sino me iba a conocer y le iba a estampar la cara en el pastel para que aprendiera a no hacerle eso a mi amiga.

—Chicas vengan acá —Nos llamo Matt.

Nos acercamos al mantel que habían colocado en el césped y nos acomodamos al lado de nuestras parejas.

Tk nos dio un vasito de plástico a cada uno con algo, que luego de olerlo, note que era alcohol, me alarme un poco ¿A quién se le había ocurrido traer esto a la fiesta? Matt noto mi incomodidad e intercambio nuestros vasos, lo mire confundida —el que te di tiene agua de coco —me dio un besito en la mejilla —tu favorito, sabía que no te gustaría la idea de Tai —le sonreí agradecida y le di un beso en los labios un poco más largo.

—Los tortolitos de allí —nos llamo la atención Tai apuntándonos con una botella —presten atención.

Y procedió a explicarnos las reglas del juego, básicamente alguien haría una afirmación, si tenía razón la otra persona tiene que beber de su vaso y si no tenía la razón la persona que hizo la afirmación tendrá que beber de su vaso. Se aseguro de que todos entendiéramos antes de comenzar.

—¡Qué emoción! —Exclamo Tai frotando sus manos —estoy nervioso —dijo de repente quedándose de piedra, todos nos reímos, incluso Sora que estaba a su lado tratando de mantener una actitud fría con él, que yo sospechaba no le iba a durar mucho.

—¿Quién comienza? —pregunto Sora.

—Tai —sugerí —¿fue tu idea no?

—Sí, bien, comienzo yo —dijo rápidamente —señalo con el dedo a todos como si intentara decidir quién sería su primera víctima, hasta que clavo la mirada en Matt —Yamato —dijo estirando su nombre mientras lo seguía señalando —has usado mis recomendaciones —y sonrió de manera maliciosa.

Todos miramos a Matt, que se removió de manera imperceptible y le dirigió una mirada desafiante a Tai —Ya odio este juego…

La sonrisa de Tai se hizo más grande y le pregunto —¿Bebes o bebo? —elevando sus cejas de manera sugerente como si fuera él malo de la película y hubiera acorralado al héroe.

Matt se llevo el vaso a los labios y bebió un sorbo desviando la mirada.

Tai se veía triunfante y yo me pregunte a que recomendaciones se refería —te toca —le indico Tai.

Matt escogió a Kari como su objetivo —Tu hermano siempre ha sido un subnormal ¿verdad?

Kari bajo la mirada tratando de contener la risa y cuando sintió que recuperaba el control de su persona tomo un trago.

—¡Hey! –protesto Tai.

—Sora —dijo Kari tratando de ignorar a su hermano —Este juego ¿No te parece un poco comprometedor?

—¡Sin preguntas! —salto Tai a decirle rápidamente.

—El juego parece ser un poco comprometedor —corrigió Kari.

Sora miro a Tai con intención y bebió. Tai miro al suelo algo apenado.

—Parece que aquí van a salir algunos trapos sucios ¿Qué me dices Mimi? —me lanzo Sora.

Recordé el extraño intercambio entre Matt y Tai y me pareció que hoy nos íbamos a enterar de algunas cosas si seguíamos jugando por demasiado rato. Puse el pulgar para arriba para indicar que tenía razón pero luego me acorde que tenía que confirmarlo de otra manera, bebiendo.

—¿De qué trapos sucios no vamos a enterar? —le pregunto Tai.

—No lo se —le respondió Sora —cuando te dignes a hablar nos enteraremos.

A Tai se le abrió la boca un poco y luego miro a su hermana como diciéndole: "¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije!". Parecía más divertido que preocupado.

—¡Es mi turno! —exclame para liberar un poco la tensión del ambiente, era extraño porque no sabía si los chicos estaban a punto de reírse o de gritarse entre ellos —Tk, me dio curiosidad enterarme que al parecer todos trajeron algo el día de hoy por petición de Tai, así que tratare de adivinar que es lo que trajiste —antes de pasar mi mirada por las cosas que habían traído lo vi tragar saliva —¡Tu trajiste los manteles!

Cuando sus hombros se relajaron supe que me había equivocado —Bebe —me respondió.

Infle mis mejillas mirando al aire ceñuda. Matt me acaricio para recordarme que debía beber por hacer una afinación fallida. Mientras probaba mi agua de coco me rompía la cabeza tratando de pensar ¿qué rayos trajo Tk? que no nos lo quería decir. Se me ocurrió que tal vez trajo los Cds de música así que para la próxima indagaría sobre eso.

Kari saco su cámara de fotos de nuevo y nos empezó a sacar fotografías, me acerque a Matt para recostarme en su hombro mientras ella nos disparaba con su flash, luego enfoco a Sora y Tai. Al notarlo Tai se acerco a Sora para darle un beso, pero ella se hecho para atrás, pero Tai insistente la siguió hasta que ella quedo recostada en el suelo y Tai sobre ella dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla que pese al enfado de Sora la hizo reír

—A veces te gustaría ser otra persona. Matt esa va para ti —dijo Tk.

Escuche como Matt dijo: "Mmm" antes de decir —Bebe.

Sin protestar Tk se llevo su trago a la boca.

Era el turno de Matt —Sora dime algo ¿Es cierto que…? Digo: Le dices a tu novio Hulk.

Sora abrió mucho los ojos tal vez preguntándose lo mismo que yo: "¿Cómo sabia eso?". Yo estaba dividida entre la sorpresa por la afirmación y la pena por Sora que luego de medio recuperarse de la impresión bebió.

—¿Por qué le dicen Hulk a…? —pregunto Kari sin enterarse de nada.

—¡No lo quieres saber Kari! —me apresure a decirle, le quería evitar un trauma.

—Ya sabía que eres un desastre en la cama —dijo Matt a mi lado.

Puse una mano en su brazo para detenerlo pero ya lo hecho estaba hecho y una cara de horror estaba ahora en la cara de Kari. Pobre palomita inocente. Tk también había entendido de que iba el chiste, abrazo a Kari por los hombros para traerla él y tratar de que sacar de su mente alguna pertubadora imagen de Tai como Hulk en la cama y mascullo por lo bajo en dirección a Matt —muchas gracias por eso.

—Gracias por meterle ideas raras a mi hermana en la cabeza —le reprocho Tai desde su puesto.

—Por si se te olvidaba, tú eras quien presumía de todo eso de que te llaman "Hulk", "tornado", y yo que se mas —contraataco haciendo comillas en el aire.

Sora se veía roja como un tomate y Tai a su lado se acerco a gatas hasta quedar frente a Matt —siseándole —¿Y vas a seguir con eso?

No se porque pero en ese momento Matt cruzo su cara con un puño. Todos nos levantamos, Tk se apresuro a apartar a su hermano de la escena para evitar que le volviera a hacer algo así a Tai, y me alegro porque yo estaba demasiado sorprendida por su arrebato como para poder hacer nada. Miraba a Tai a cuatro patas sobándose la mejilla siendo auxiliado por Kari y Sora. Y por si no estuviéramos todos demasiado impactados a Tai le entro un ataque de risa.

—¡Oh no! fue un accidente… —exclamo Matt inexpresivo.

—¡Condenado! Yo sabía que te acordabas —le dijo Tai levantándose del suelo y mirando a Matt con diversión.

¡Genial! ¡Más misterio! —¿Me pueden explicar a qué se debió eso? —les pregunte mirándolos a ambos.

—Ya estamos a mano —respondió Matt levando su mano a su mejilla de manera inconsciente.

Sora lo comprendió más rápido que yo porque le dio un manotón a Tai en el pecho —¡Lo sabia! Fue ese día en el que Mimi y yo salimos de compras ¡Tu dejaste fuera de base a Matt! por eso estabas tan nervioso.

—Jeje fue un golpecito nada mas…

—Bueno… si ya todo está solucionado ¿seguimos? —propuso Tk que entendía mejor que nadie la manera en la que esos dos arreglaban sus diferencias.

Todos nos acomodamos de nuevo en el mantel, Tai se acariciaba la mejilla con cuidado tratando de descubrir que tan afectada la sentía.

—¿Y bien donde quedamos? —pregunto Sora tratando de recuperar el hilo del juego.

Habíamos quedado en lo de Hulk pero no me apetecía que siguieran con el mismo tema —Estábamos hablando sobre la cosa misteriosa que trajo Tk y… —iba a decir: "Y el secreto de Tai" pero pensé que eso sería echarle leña al fuego —eso…

—¡Ah si! —junto los dedos pensando que decir —Matt, tu sabes lo que trajo Tk.

Lo mire interesada, la verdad no se me había ocurrido preguntarle a él.

—La verdad no… digo bebe.

—¿Por qué todos quieren saber que traje? —pregunto Tk.

—Porque cuando te lo preguntamos no nos lo quieres decir, para mí eso es de lo mas intrigante —le aclare.

—Kari tu sabes que trajo Tk —dijo Matt para continuar con el juego.

Kari se oculto un poco detrás de Tk y bebió.

A Sora y a mí se nos cayo la mandíbula —¡Traidora! —la señale —Lo sabías y no nos lo dijiste y sabias que estábamos preguntándonos ¿Qué trajo Tk?

—No me lo preguntaron directamente —se defendió Kari con timidez.

—Era una pregunta implícita —dijo Sora por otro lado.

—No es mi secreto, no podía decir nada.

—¡Viva! ¡Más secretos! —exclamo Tai con sarcasmo con lo que se gano una mirada furibunda de Sora, yo también lo mire diciéndole "No lo empeores mas".

—¿Sabes que me estoy molestando con todo esto? —dijo Sora haciendo un ademan de levantarse e irse.

—Esperaesperaespera —dijo Tai rápidamente deteniéndola —Ok, todo esto es mi culpa, ya es el momento, Kari dispárale a Sora.

Por la mente de Sora y mía estaba pasando un "¿Eh?" mire a Matt que miraba a todos entretenido.

—Sora hoy te enteraras de todo —afirmo Kari mirando decidida a Sora.

—¿Me enterare de qué? —pregunto confundida.

—Estoy siguiendo el juego contigo —le explico Kari sin explicar realmente nada.

—No quiero más juegos, ya me quiero ir —dijo Sora tratando de levantarse de nuevo.

Tai la detuvo de nuevo tomándola de la muñeca —Por favor no te vayas ahora ¿Recuerdas que me debes una por el favor que te hice el otro día en el centro comercial?

—¿Ahora me estas sobornando? —le replico Sora, pero había dejado de forcejear.

—Tú eres muy sensata, ¿Me lo debes o no?

Por toda respuesta Sora se sentó —Pero ¿Me enterare de todo hoy?, ¿De qué me voy a enterar?, !No lo sé! —miro a Tai esperando a que la ayudara a entender.

—Bebe —la animo Tai.

—Sora si te quieres enterar de qué traje, del secreto de Tai y de cómo Kari también está involucrada en todo esto. Bebe —dijo Tk.

¡La estaban pastoreando! Guiando a alguna clase de trampa, era tan obvio, pero en serio, si ella no bebía yo bebería por ella, quería saberlo todo.

Sora bebió abrumada por tanta presión. Tk se levanto, corrió a la mesa de picnic donde estaban nuestras cosas y la comida, rebusco algo dentro de la cartera de Kari y regreso con algo marrón en las manos.

—A llegado la hora —le dijo Tai a Sora —pregunta.

—Pero… No se puede preguntar…

—Pregunta —repitió Tai.

—¿Qué está pasando?, ¿qué pregunto? —Sora miraba la manos de Tk donde ocultaba algo, miro a Kari que parecía lista para algo, luego a mí que estaba que casi me comía las uñas de los nervios, Matt a mi lado se encogió de hombros como diciéndole "No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando".

—Sobre qué está sucediendo, supongo que se podría decir que es una especie de conspiración —explico Tai. Kari se rio y Tk le lanzo la cosa marrón. Tai la atrapo al vuelo y se lo dio a Sora —¿Por qué no comienzas preguntando qué es esto? —y lo puso en sus manos. Era un huevo de chocolate, ¡Qué lindo! ¿Cómo no se habrá desbaratado Tai al agarrarlo al vuelo? Se veía muy delicado.

—¿Qué es esto? —obedeció Sora casi en un trance.

—Bueno lo que normalmente está dentro de los huevos suele ser comida, muchos otros huevos tienen vida, los huevos de chocolate contienen… Sorpresas.

Tai miraba a Sora con expectación transmitiéndole que lo abriera. Sora hundió los dedos en el chocolate que se desbarato en sus manos, al retirar los pedazos en su mano había…

—¡Oh por Dios! —chille al ver a Tai ponerse de rodillas frente Sora y tomar el anillo de sus manos.

—No estoy seguro de si continuar con el juego ahora pero… Te quieres casar conmigo. Es una afirmación. Ahora espero respuesta.

—¡Tai! —dijo ella sin poder creerlo.

Literalmente cubría con mis manos mi boca para controlarme, Matt veía la escena sonriendo.

—¿Bebes o te hago beber? —le dijo Tai sonriendo.

Todos reímos a la espera, realmente no le estaba dando opción de negarse, o tal vez estaba muy confiado de la respuesta.

Sora lanzo su vaso sobre su hombro provocándonos un mini infarto a todos.

Se puso de rodillas y abrazo a Tai por la cintura —Te amo. ACEPTO.

Grite más fuerte que nadie y empecé a aplaudir entusiasmada, Tk aplaudió conmigo, mientras Kari tomaba fotografías como loca de Sora besando a Tai, esperaba que no captara ninguna lengua en ninguna de las imagenes. Cuando se separaron, todos nos acercamos a abrazarlos. Sora se veía radiante, abrazo a su cuñada mientras intercambiaban algunas palabras, yo aproveche para abrazar y felicitar a Tai por tan hermosa sorpresa. Matt intercambio algunas palmadas en el hombro con Tai y luego un abrazo con Sora.

—Supongo que debería decir "Felicitaciones" —le dijo a Sora —Pero casi lo siento por ti —rodee los ojos —bueno ya lo dije —y se aparto un poco.

Luego de felicitarlos cientos de veces le exigimos a Tai una explicación

—Fue difícil pero no imposible. Tenía miles de dudas al respecto —intercambio una mirada con Matt —Pero las pude resolver y ¿Qué les puedo decir?

—¿Cómo conseguiste el anillo? —le pregunte. Me había apoderado de la mano de Sora para examinar la bella joya.

Tai rió y miro a sus cómplices —Kari y Tk se encargaron de eso. Quería que todos colaboraran con este día así que ellos se encargaron de esa importante labor.

—¿Recuerdan nuestra prisa por irnos el día que nos encontramos en el club? Bien es que ese día teníamos que ir a retirar el anillo —Explico Tk.

—Si, así que para hacer tiempo nos quedamos un rato en el club porque quedaba cerca de la joyería, por lo que casi nos da un infarto cuando Tai y Sora nos encontraron allí —siguió Kari —teníamos una agenda apretada así que teníamos que marcharnos sin decirles el porqué, pero entonces comentaron que venían a una cita doble con ustedes —nos señalo a Matt y a mi —y para no levantar sospechas accedimos a quedarnos un poco más para poder saludarlos.

—Nos tenían muy nerviosos —aseguro Tk —lo último que necesitábamos era que nos quisieran acompañar y que la sorpresa se viniera abajo. Pero también nos sentimos culpables porque no queríamos que pensaran que nos intentábamos deshacer de ustedes o que los estábamos evitando.

—Buen trabajo entonces, porque yo que era él que más sabia del plan y aun así no me entere de nada —los felicito Tai.

—Como siempre —murmuro Matt pero todos lo escuchamos y no echamos a reír, incluso Tai que al dase cuenta de que se reían de él se detuvo en seco.

—Kari hizo el huevo de chocolate —dijo Tk.

—Muy creativo —aprobé.

—Me tomo un par de intentos pero al final lo pude lograr, eso fue lo que aporte a la reunión —confeso Kari.

—Lástima que todo el chocolate del huevo quedo en el suelo destruido —se lamento Sora.

—Hice mas huevos para comer, no te preocupes —la tranquilizo Kari.

—Mimi tiene razón fue muy creativo pero ¿Por qué un huevo? —pregunto Sora.

—Bueno siguiendo con mi explicación de hace un rato de lo que contienen los huevos, podría decir que esperaba que ese huevo fuera un nuevo inicio… De una vida juntos —dijo Tai.

Awwww ¡Qué lindo! ¡Tan tierno! —exclamamos las chicas.

—Que cursi —comento Matt.

—Ignóralo, fue una buena idea —le dijo Tk.

Tai miro a Matt le dijo —Por eso es que he pasado más tiempo contigo —No es que quisiera ser una molestia —tomo la mano de Sora y le dijo a ella —es que no quería estar contigo y accidentalmente gritarte "¡Te quieres casar conmigo!" —Nos reímos con eso —estaba un poquito nervioso de que yo mismo fuera a arruinar la propuesta por andar acelerado.

—Entonces me usaste de distracción… —le dijo Matt.

—Más o menos, recuerda que también te estaba ayudando a ti.

Me pareció que Matt estaba abofeteando mentalmente a Tai porque este abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se apresuro a decir —digo me estabas ayudando a mi… Sin que lo supieras. Con los preparativos y eso. Me hiciste caso y trajiste el reproductor de música, Mimi trajo ese hermoso pastel, Kari y Tk el anillo, el mantel y los vasos y cubiertos, incluso Sora… —la miro esperando a que dijera algo.

—Yo traje unos mini pasteles que hice con ayuda de Kari —Se mordió el labio divertida —de limón.

Intercambiamos una mirada cómplice disfrutando de nuestra broma privada.

—¿De limón? —Repitió Tai con tono pensativo —¿Eso era de lo que hablaban la otra vez sobre endulzar un pastel de limón agrio?

Me entro una risa nerviosa con su conclusión. No podía creer que todavía se acordara de eso.

—Claro mi vida —le dijo Sora enrollando un mecho de su cabello en su dedo y mirándome con disimulo como queriendo reírse conmigo.

—¿Y lograron endulzar el pastel? —pregunto todavía con inocencia.

Kari acerco los postres de Sora y los repartió animándonos a probarlos. Le agradecí mientras tomaba uno y le daba otro a Matt.

—Eso ya te lo tiene que decir Mimi, ella es la experta —le respondió mirándome divertida y guiñándome un ojo.

Le di un mordisquito al pastel y mire a Matt que me dedico una sonrisa —Definitivamente se endulzo el pastel —declare.

Matt asistió dándome la razón pero sin saber en qué cantidades me la estaba dando. Me acerque para besarlo. Aceptaría que él era el limón y yo la azúcar, y si nunca has probado la combinación no sabes el manjar que te pierdes.

Todos estábamos muy felices compartiendo el tiempo juntos, el día no podía ser más perfecto.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso, si nos hubiéramos ahorrado el arrebato inicial de Matt contra Tai posiblemente hubiera sido un poco mejor.

Miraba con cariño a nuestra familia, Kari y Tk sentados frente a nosotros sacando fotografías y charlando. Sora consintiendo a Tai, ella se veía extremadamente feliz ya que todos los secretos habían sido dichos y Tai no dejaba de sostener la mano de Sora en la que llevaba el anillo de compromiso admirando como le lucia. Matt estaba relajado, recostado sobre mis piernas jugando con algunos mechones sueltos de mi cabello. Acaricie su cabello con ternura. Él me había demostrado que me amaba y yo no podía hacer nada menos que responderle con la misma intensidad. Nuestro amor nunca se había ido, solo se había quedado relegado a un segundo plano. Finalmente habíamos encontrado muestro propio balance y ahora no trabajábamos por nosotros pensando en el futuro, sino que trabajábamos en nosotros pensando en el presente.

Tome una de sus manos y la lleve a mis labios para darle un beso. Matt clavo su mirada en mí demostrándome lo mucho que le había gustado el gesto.

—Eres tan cariñoso a tu manera.

—¿De qué hablas? —me pregunto.

—Te iba a preguntar lo mismo ¿Qué se traían ustedes dos, Tai y tú, con esas afirmaciones?

—Son cosas de chicos.

—¿Lo de los golpes y eso también? —me moría de la curiosidad saber a qué se debían.

—Si… Tú sabes, no es nada grave. Nosotros nos entendemos.

Me di por vencida, supongo que Matt no me lo tenía que contar todo, en todo caso yo también tenía mis cosas de chicas con Sora.

—Él es tu mejor amigo y lo aprecias mucho —le dije él se encogió de hombros —Aunque no lo admitas.

—Algunas cosas no tienen que ser dichas en voz alta.

Sonreí con ternura, esa era suficiente confirmación para mí.

—Nuestra familia pronto va a crecer —afirme mirando a nuestro pequeño grupo.

Matt se llevo nuestra manos entrelazadas a sus labios para besarme ahora a mi —Lose muy pronto Tai y Sora se casaran y la familia será más grande.

—Yo no me refería a eso —le dije llevando su mano a mi barriga.

Le tomo tal vez un par de segundos asimilar mis acciones y mis palabras, pero cuando por fin lo entendió su mirada no tuvo precio.

* * *

El próximo capítulo será el último del fic, el Epilogo.

¿Qué les pareció la sorpresa de Tai?, ¿Se la esperan, no se la esperaban? y ¿Sospechaban de Kari y de Tk? Tengo que admitir que su intervención en el fic se dio casi por accidente así que ni yo me lo esperaba xD No sé si notaron que Matt si a seguido algunos de los consejos de Tai de manera inconsciente.

Me pueden contactar a mi twitter: TrueAleCriollo


	5. Epílogo

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Ya habían pasado 15 años desde aquella reunión en el parque en la cual le deje saber a Matt que iba a ser papá.

Para ese momento yo apenas me había enterado del embarazo hacia dos semanas atrás y no sabia como decírselo.

Un día mientras tomaba una ducha note la dureza de mi barriga, pase mi mano por el área y la acaricie de manera inconsciente preguntándome si había comida algo con mucha sal y eso me había hinchado. Pero con los días el abultamiento no se iba y en mi mente se colo una nueva posibilidad ¿acaso yo... estaría embarazada? NO, ¿o si?, ¿Pero cuando sucedió? ¡el día que lo convencí de meterse a la bañera conmigo! Sonreí recordando lo bien que la pasamos, pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar que por no querer salir del agua calentita nosotros... ¡Oh Dios! ¡Concebimos a nuestro primer hijo en la bañera!

Actualmente estábamos en casa disfrutando de un sábado familiar. Invitamos a la familia Yagami a pasar el día con nosotros para que los niños pudieran jugar entre ellos.

Sora y yo abríamos algunas chucherías para compartir con todos, Matt y Tai estaban entretenidos en la sala de televisión jugando con el playstation, a sus lados estaban Koa Yagami y Hiro Ishida que luego de atormentar a sus padres para que los dejaran jugar al final consiguieron que les dieran un control a cada uno. Lo que no sabían los pequeños era que los controles no estaban conectados al aparato y que en realidad los únicos que estaban jugando eran Matt y Tai, pero ellos de todas maneras apretaban botones y palancas como si de verdad creyeran que estaban controlando los carritos del vídeo-juego.

—¡Koa! Pasaste a cuarto lugar ¡acelera rápido! —decía Tai intentando retomar el primer lugar en la carrera.

—¡Así es hijo!, haz que Yagami coma polvo —decía Matt por otro lado alentando distraídamente a Hiro.

Los niños animados por los comentarios de sus padres se reían y apretaban furiosamente todos los botones de sus controles. Mis pobres palomitas inocentes.

Mirando el juego desde atrás, sentado en el sofá, estaba mi hijo mayor Haloyi cuidando a Mitsu la hija menor de los Yagami.

Sora y yo regresamos a la sala de TV con los envases de chucherías y nos sentamos en el mueble con Haloyi quien le paso a Sora su hija para poder apoderarse del envase de doritos.

Le acaricie el cabello marrón a mi hijo mirándolo con ternura.

Si hace tantos años no le hubiera pedido ayuda a Sora para mejorar mi relación amorosa con Matt, tal vez él no estaría aquí, y muchas cosas serian diferentes.

Mi primer embarazo logro un sueño que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, unir a toda nuestra familia.

Cuando cumplí los tres meses de embarazo, decidimos darles la noticia a nuestros allegados. Mis padres y los de Matt estaban gratamente sorprendidos y muy emocionados de que al fin iban a hacer abuelos.

La mamá de Matt fue de las primeras en ponerse a la orden para cualquier cosa que necesitáramos, mi mamá también quiso estar a mi lado en cada etapa del desarrollo del bebé, pero había algo que me incomodaba y era su rechazo hacia Matt.

Así que nos sentamos a hablar los cuatro: Matt, mis padres y yo. Les dije que si ellos querían ser parte de la vida de nuestro hijo tenían que empezar por respetar a mi esposo, el padre de su nieto, esa era la condición. No podía permitir que siguieran desconfiando de él y que siguieran sintiendo esa aversión que le tuvieron desde el principio cuando empezamos a salir juntos. El matrimonio unía a dos personas, Matt y yo ahora éramos uno, y sentía que si mis padres odiaban a Matt estaban odiando una parte de mí.

A Matt nunca le importo realmente lo que mis padres pensaran de él, pero para mí era muy importante que lo aceptaran.

Al final mis padres aceptaron mi condición porque éramos una pequeña familia y esta se iba a agrandar gracias a mi marido.

Ese día llore de felicidad, porque mi familia se empezaba a unir en lugar de seguir alejándose.

Matt me rodeo por los hombros —¿Ahora estas feliz?

Solo pude asentir mientras lo abrazaba dichosa.

A partir de ese momento las malas energías quedaron atrás.

Matt y yo decidimos que por el momento era mejor ponerle pausa a mi pequeño trabajo de encargo de pasteles para que pudiera tener un embarazo sin estrés ni preocupaciones. Al principio me sentí algo deprimida porque había terminado disfrutando mucho de mi divertido trabajo improvisado, pero no puse peros.

Era algo extraño ir por allí con una barriga que no hacía nada más que crecer y pesar más con el tiempo. No dejaba de fantasear con nuestro bebé. Iba a ser mamá y Matt iba a ser el papá ¡Que emocionante! Soñaba sobre a quien se parecería mas, como seria cuando llegara al mundo, no quería nada más que fuera sano. A veces creo que Matt se sentía abrumado por toda la responsabilidad que un bebé implicaba, pero él fue mi más grande apoyo en todo el proceso.

Durante el desarrollo de mi embarazo Matt pasó junto a mí más tiempo que nunca, estaba tan feliz por toda la atención que me dedicaba y porque siempre parecía dispuesto a complacer mis antojos. Si hubiese sabido que se iba a poner tan complaciente tal vez habría intentado quedar embarazada desde el principio de nuestro matrimonio.

El 1 de Julio del 2014 nació Haloyi Ishida Tachikawa nuestro primogénito. Oficialmente éramos padres, algo que seriamos para toda la vida.

El día que nos llevaron a nuestro hijo a la habitación para que lo conociéramos estaba tan emocional que los brazos me temblaban, así que le pedí a Matt que cargara al bebé por mí. Se tuvo que sentar en uno de los sillones de la habitación para poder sentirse lo suficientemente seguro para realizar la acción y dejo que la enfermera le acomodara a Haloyi entre los brazos.

En la habitación estaban nuestros padres y Tk con Kari, nadie le podía quitar la mirada de encima al nuevo integrante de la familia. Le agradecía a Kari que estuviera sacando fotos porque mis padres están demasiado ocupados murmurando cariños a su nieto y los padres de Matt estaban contemplando al bebé tal vez recordando cuando ellos tuvieron a los suyos.

Después de miles de fotos y palabras de cariño a nuestro hijo los abuelos se retiraron, Sora y Tai entraron a conocer a Haloyi. Tai tenía un dedo suspendido sobre la cabecita del bebé como si lo quisiera tocar pero no se atreviera. Sora estaba a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano y sonriéndome cálidamente y felicitándome por mi gran labor de traer una vida al mundo. Dos días después, luego de que el hospital verifico que el bebé estaba saludable y que todo estuviese en orden, nos pudimos ir todos a casa.

Unos pocos años más tarde, cuando nuestro Haloyi tenía 2 añitos, llego un día muy esperado para nosotros. Luego de estudiar arduamente en la universidad por años, Matt finalmente se graduó y obtuvo su título en ingeniera física.

Mi esposo era oficialmente un profesional, mi corazón casi se derritió al ver a mis padres felicitándolo, ese fue el día de consentir a Matt, la familia se reunió para celebrar su gran logro, Matt se veía tan orgulloso de sí mismo y yo no podía estar más feliz por él.

No puedo dejar de recordar un suceso que me pareció divertido el día de su graduación.

Mientras transcurría la ceremonia de entrega de diplomas, Matt tuvo el honor de dar el discurso de despedida como la persona con el mejor promedio del curso. Un orgullo extra para la familia. Bien, la familia miraba orgullosa a nuestro profesional hablando en el estrado, sentados desde nuestros asientos entre el publico, yo tenia a Hiloyi sobre mis piernas, estaba aliviada de que estuviese tranquilo y no llorando.

A mi lado estaban dos chicas que no dejaban de comentar entre ellas lo papasito que estaba Matt y se preguntaban si podrían acercarse a él mas tarde. El evento continuo, y él director del instituto con otros profesores del plantel procedieron a entregar los diplomas a los graduados, las chicas se callaron por un ratito hasta que notaron que yo estaba a su lado con un adorable bebito en las piernas quien se convirtió en su nuevo objetivo de habladuría.

—¡Que bello bebé! —decía una de ellas, la que llevaba un vestido plateado.

—¿Dónde esta su papi? —me pregunto la otra chica, vestida de pantalones verdes.

—Allí arriba —les indique —esta por recibir su diploma en un momento.

Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada escandalizada.

—¿Su papá es uno de los estudiantes? —pregunto la primera chica algo sorprendida.

—Si —fue todo lo que respondí.

Las chicas intercambiaron otra miraba, seguramente pensando que todos los chicos graduados estaban muy jóvenes como para ser padres.

Cuando Matt pasó a recibir su diploma recibió una ovación de pie de parte de todos los profesores y del público por ser el mejor estudiante de su año, entre la audiencia estaban muchos jóvenes que lo reconocían por ser ex-integrante de los Teenage Wolves por lo que los aplausos eran ensordecedores.

Al finalizar el evento los recién graduados se fundieron en abrazos de felicitación entre ellos, Matt se escabullo de allí porque los abrazos que le interesaban no los iba a encontrar con sus compañeros.

Mientras se acercaba a nosotros varias personas lo felicitaban cuando pasaba a su lado, las chicas interesadas en él a mi lado lo notaron y se pusieron nerviosas, empezaron a arreglarse el cabello ansiosamente y a calmarse la una a la otra.

—Actúa normal —dijo la chica de los pantalones verdes.

—Mantente calmada, ya viene ¡allí viene! —le respondió su amiga entre murmullos.

Me levante cargando a Hiloyi para felicitar a Matt a quien su madre estaba asfixiando en un abrazo muy conmovida por el logro de su hijo. Las chicas también se pusieron de pie esperando a que yo avanzara por el pasillo para poder pasar, porque les estaba cerrando el paso a propósito.

Cuando Tk y Kari terminaron de felicitarlo Matt me buscó con la mirada, me acerque derechita a él y deje que sus brazos me rodearan con familiaridad, y en caso de que las chicas detrás de mi no hubieran entendido la indirecta le di un beso en los labios para que no les quedara la menos duda: "Es MI hombre ¡Aléjense!".

Mientras le pasaba a Hiloyi a Matt voltee a ver a las chicas que en ese momento emprendían la retirada, y satisfecha les di un besito a mis hombres en la mejilla.

Nuestra pequeña familia estaba avanzando en la vida, Matt pasó de tener un puesto de pasante a uno fijo en la central nuclear de Onagawa, yo me mantenía ocupada cuidando a nuestro pequeñito como mamá a tiempo completo.

Tal vez nuestro pequeño y adorable Haloyi animo a nuestros amigos a querer comenzar sus propias familias.

2 años más tarde, en el año 2018, Kari y Tk nos reunieron en su casa para compartir las buenas nuevas.

—¡Estoy embarazada! —anuncio Kari.

—¿¡Qué!?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿De quién? —soltó Tai rápidamente.

Tk levanto las cejas e hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no reírse —De su esposo obviamente —le respondió.

—¿Escuchaste Haloyi?, vas a tener un primito —le dije a mi bebé que estaba concentrado chupándose el dedito sentado en las piernas de Matt.

—Sobre eso… —dijo Kari intercambiando una mirada con Tk.

—Va a tener dos primitos —dijo Tk sonriendo orgulloso.

—Espero que te refieras a que van a adoptar a otro bebé y no sea lo que yo estoy pensando —dijo Tai de manera apresurada. Todos lo ignoramos.

—Muy bien hermanito, conseguiste dos bebés al primer intento —aprobó Matt.

Eso fue demasiado para Tai que se desplomo sobre el sofá como si lo hubieran empujado mirando a su hermana —Kari yo… Felicidades y a ti también Tk. Voy a tener dos sobrinitos mas —y dicho eso se desmayo.

Lo logramos despertar tras unos minutos, él pensaba que había sido un sueño, por lo que casi se desmaya de nuevo al darse cuenta de que no lo fue.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —le decía a Sora que lo miraba preocupada —Es solo que... Vaya, de nuevo todos se nos adelantan. Primero todos se casan antes que nosotros y ahora todos tienen hijos antes que nosotros, nos estamos quedando atrás.

—No es una competencia bebé —le respondió Sora.

—Agh…

El año siguiente fue una especie de doble celebración. A finales de Enero nacieron los gemelos de Kari y Tk, y a finales de ese mismo año después de 5 años de compromiso Sora y Tai por fin se casaron, la boda iba a ser un poco antes pero cuando se enteraron del embarazo de Kari la postergaron lo suficiente para que los sobrinos gemelos de Tai y Sora pudieran asistir. Lo que me pareció un gesto muy bonito por parte de la feliz pareja de recién casados.

Una tarde en un almuerzo en Mc Donal's al que fuimos Matt, Hiloyi, Sora, Tai y yo les pregunte a los recién casados cuando pensaban tener un mini Yagami-Takenouchi.

—¡Yo no tengo ninguna prisa! —exclamo Tai quien tenía a Hiloyi entretenido con los juguetes de la cajita feliz que habían obtenido él y Hiloyi.

Sora los miro por un momento jugando y dijo —La verdad ahora mismo no puedo tener un bebé, ya tengo a Tai, imagínense que sera de mi cuidando de otro niño.

Matt casi se ahoga con una papita por la risa que le entro de repente, le pase el refresco para que tomara un poco y le pasara el ahogo.

El ruido le llamo la atención a Tai que obviamente no estaba escuchando la conversación porque dijo —Cierto.

Matt se tuvo que levantar al baño para reponerse y Sora y yo miramos divertidas a nuestros infantiles caballeros.

—La verdad puedo practicar ser un papá con Hiloyi y con los gemelos antes de tener a nuestro propio bebé —admitió Tai —No quiero ser un padre aburrido como Matt. Quiero ser buena onda.

—Matt no es aburrido… —le empecé a replicar.

—¿A no? Matt es el que sale con cosas como: "eso no es seguro", "tienes que dormir temprano", "eso no esta permitido" ¡¿Quién hace eso?!

—¿Un padre responsable? —sugirió Sora.

—Es que Matt es él encargado de la disciplina, alguien tiene que ser el policía malo y no quiero ser yo —Le explique.

Matt regreso a la mesa en ese momento.

—Cierto, a un niño hay que educarlo desde joven para que aprenda a tener limites —Sora y yo asentimos —A demás Mimi es muy blandengue con él.

—¡Hey! Yo no… bueno puede ser —acepte haciendo un mohín con los labios.

—Obviamente el "blandegue" entre nosotros creo que será Tai y yo tendré que ser la policía mala —dijo Sora mirando a Tai para ver que pensaba.

—No tiene que haber ningún policía malo —dijo Tai con sencillez.

Así pasaron el resto del almuerzo debatiendo sobre como criar a sus hijos no nacidos. Mientras Matt y yo llevamos a Hiloyi al parque para niños para que se divirtiera un rato.

Tai y Sora disfrutaron de muchos años de luna de miel, cada vez que tenían la oportunidad se iban de viaje a algún país para explorarlo y traían muchos recuerdos. Me encantaban las cosas tan bonitas que nos traían, utensilios de cocina muy originales, imanes para la nevera con algo tradicional del país en el que lo compraron y por supuesto muchas fotos para que pudiéramos ver cómo eran los lugares que visitaban.

Tai y Sora seguían siendo tan inseparables y fogosos como en su adolescencia que a veces lastimaba a la vista.

En el año 2022 después de 3 años de casados Sora y Tai tuvieron a su primer hijo Koa Yagami Takenouchi, era el cloncito de Tai. Para mi gran dicha ese mismo año nació nuestro segundo bebé Hiro Ishida Tachikawa, que al igual que Koa era el cloncito de su papá.

Sora y yo estábamos tan felices de que tuviéramos hijos que fueran contemporáneos, podrían ir a la escuela juntos y ser los mejores amigos. Por otro lado los chicos no estaban tan emocionados como nosotras por eso.

Tan solo 2 años después llego al mundo la hija menor de los Yagami, la linda Mitsu, tenía el cabello naranja de Sora y sus ojos color rubí.

Suspire al recordar todo esos magníficos años que habíamos vivido.

En la actualidad yo estaba en negociaciones para renovar mi contrato para seguir firmando mi programa de cocina "Cocinando con Mimi", ya íbamos a empezar a grabar la 2ra temporada. En el programa le enseñaba a mis fans a hacer platos de comida rápidos, fáciles y con lo que sea que tuvieran en la nevera y en la despensa. Eran delicias culinarias que cualquiera podía preparar. La mayoría de las recetas las podía preparar mi hijo Hiloyi de solo 13 años, así que los niños de la casa podía colaborar en la preparación de los platillos.

Contemple a mi caballerito que estaba sentado a mi lado y me acerque a darle un besito en la mejilla a lo que él se quejo "¡Mamá!", le sonreí mientras él se restregaba la mejilla con energía para eliminar el brillo labial de su piel y me fui a la cocina a buscar bebidas para todos.

Matt noto que me levantaba y antes de seguirme le dio su control a Hiro para que siguiera con la carrera por él. Tai a su lado apretó los labios, evaluando la situación para ver si le sacaba provecho y tomaba ventaja o jugaba limpio y él también le pasaba el control del playstation a su hijo.

—¿Qué haces? —me pregunto Matt cuando me alcanzo en la cocina.

—De tanto hablar a los niños les va a dar sed, les voy a servir bebidas a todos.

—Te ayudo.

—Bien —le agradecí dedicándole una sonrisa.

No pude evitar sonreír aun mas mientras le ponía hielo a los vasos.

Todas mis inquietudes sobre nuestra relación, como ese estancamiento en el que nos habíamos quedado a solo un año de nuestra boda o lo sola que me había sentido por todo el tiempo que Matt le dedicaba a su trabajo al principio, quedaron resueltas, solo tuve que poner manos a la obra para que nuestra situación cambiara a mejor, como me dijo Sora una vez: "A partir de ahora solo puede mejorar". Y no ha hecho nada más que mejor año tras año.

—¿Está todo bien? —me pregunto Matt con una sonrisa en sus labios al verme de tan buen humor.

—Sí, magnifico —le asegure mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

Matt se acerco hasta situarse detrás de mí y susurrarme —¿Estás segura de que tú estas bien?

Me voltee para mirarlo a la cara —No podría estar mejor —y le di un beso.

—Eso espero —dijo cuando nuestros labios se separaron —Quiero que sepas una cosa —coloco sus brazos apoyados de la encimera a cada lado de mi —que yo solo estaré bien cuando tú estés bien.

No importaba que lleváramos 15 años de casados, cada vez que Matt se ponía en plan romántico, me conquistaba y mi corazón se aceleraba de felicidad.

—Copiado caballero del espacio —nos besamos de una manera que no era apta para las miradas de los niños, luego llevamos las bebidas a la sala de televisión antes de que nos empezaran a extrañar y se las repartimos a todos.

Tai al final decidió dejar que los niños jugaran en serio, ahora se encontraba en el sofá con su hijita sentada en sus piernas y tratando de darle consejos a Koa para que aprendiera a manejar en línea recta, cosa que difícilmente podía hacer con Hiro empeñado en chocarlo por un lado.

Matt y yo también nos sentamos en el sofá. Al verse rodeado de puros adultos Hiloyi se escabullo al suelo, no sin antes llevarse cargada a Mitsu , quien se aferro a Hiloyi como un koala, mientras este tomaba por el camino otro envase de patatas fritas de la mesita, se sentó detrás de los niños que seguían entretenidos con su video-juego alentando a su hermano a que dejara en paz a Koa y seguir con la carrera.

Todos veíamos a nuestros hijos jugar y pasar un buen rato.

Me acurruque entre los brazos de Matt y aproveche de que los niños no estaban mirando para dejarle besitos por toda la mejilla, a lo que él trataba de mantenerse sereno pero no podía hacer nada por controlar el rubor que le cubrió esas partes.

Después de tantos años lidiando con inseguridades, dudas, y temores, al final pude comprender. El matrimonio no es la culminación de un hermoso noviazgo, es el comienzo de una familia.

FIN

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron un review y a todos aquellos que han seguido la historia! Espero que la hayan disfrutado, que se hayan reído mucho y que hayan deseado en sus corazones que las cosas salieran bien para nuestras parejas favoritas.

Las edades de los niños:

Hiloyi Ishida: 13 años.

Los gemelos Takaishi-Yagami: 9 años.

Koa Yagami: 5 años.

Hiro Ishida: 5 años.

Mitsu Yagami: 3 años.

Cruzo los dedos porque te haya gustado Genee porque esta historia es para ti y agradezco cada observación que me hiciste, porque me han hecho notar muchos aspectos que podría mejorar al momento de redactar una historia.

Me pueden contactar a mi twitter: TrueAleCriollo


End file.
